Confessions 2
by Mischievous One 17
Summary: Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. And she's planning to leave Feudal Era forever. But Inuyasha has some think very important to say. What can it be? Find out. T just to be safe. I suck at summaries. HIATUS
1. planning to leave

A/N: Hello there I'm writing a story. It has to do with Inuyasha and Kagome love drama. Tell me what you think. Hey I'm making it as I go so just… ok. I'm listening to Usher: Confession CD. Ok! So on with the story! This is a return since it was deleted from fanfiction. But I never deleted from my computer. .

Summery: Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. And she's planning to leave Feudal Era forever. But Inuyasha has some think very important to say. What can it be? Find out. T just to be safe. I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I will and never own Inuyasha! I need to ask Rimiko Takahashi. cry

**Confession 2**

(After the CD I'm listening to .)

**Chapter 1: Planning to Leave**

Once again Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. ' _Again Inuyasha just had to see her why her?_' Kagome kept thinking while sobbing. ' _Why those Inuyasha do this to me I don't do it to him. I don't go running Koga or Hojo. Maybe I should just quit with Inuyasha and the whole Feudal Era all together!_' Kagome thought angrily. _' Ok all I have to do is go to Feudal Era like I didn't see anything for a couple of days and then when Inuyasha is gone somewhere say good-bye to ever one and leave the jewels shards with Sango, and just … leave._' Yet again she let another sob though.

The next day

'_Just go to school today since it Friday and be gone for the weekend and go to Feudal Era. Then on Monday be back to school and stay there. In this era forever!_' she thought angrily.

"Hey Kagome!" shouted her friends.

"Hey guys." Kagome said to them putting a fake smile.

" So how's your boyfriend? Is he treating you right?" asked Eri.

Kagome twitch her eye_ ' Man I really don't want to talk about him!_' " Oh him! I just saw him his old girlfriend. That all."

" Oh Kagome we told you that he was no good." Said Yuki.

" No, it ok I'm over him I'm going to leave him. So don't worry about me!" Kagome keep on her fake smile even though she was all broken in the inside.

" Oh ok Kagome as long as you're ok. That all it matters anyway now you can be with Hojo." Said Eri.

" Yeah! You can totally go on a date with him!" said Ayumi.

" You know what I think! I don't think I'll date for a while. So now that I think about it! I'll take a break from boys." Kagome said to her friends.

" Ok Kagome?" said Yuki.

" See yeah. I have to go home and finish the homework they gave me and catch up to you guys. Bye!" Kagome waved to her friends.

" Ok Kagome see you on Monday!" said Yuki, Ayumi, and Eri.

The shrine

" Hi every body! I'm home!" Kagome shouted.

" He sis, could you keep it down I'm watching TV." Souta said a little irritated.

" Whatever Souta."

" Oh sis! Inuyasha is waiting in your room his been nagging that you were suppose to be there yesterday?" Souta said as Kagome was going upstairs.

' _Great Inuyasha is here just what I needed._ **Sigh** _Oh well better pretend I not mad at him or any hints that I'll be leaving him._'

" Hey Inuyasha are you ready to go?" Kagome ask all cheerful.

" Yeah I'm been waiting for you wench!" Inuyasha said getting angrier.

" Inuyasha keep this up and I'll say the 'you know what word'." Kagome said in an angry voice.

" Ok. Lets go all ready everyone is waiting." Inuyasha told Kagome.

" Yeah sure let me just pack up." Kagome said as she got her back pack and going to the kitchen to get the food.

"Bye mom see you later!" Kagome shouted and left. " Now to the well!"

Inuyasha just looked at her weird.

Feudal Era

" Lady Kagome you finally come back. It so good to have you back." Said a very excited Miroku.

" Yes Miroku it good to have Kagome know that –AHHHHHHH! **Hantai**!" Sango screamed and slapped Miroku and then hit him with her boomerang.

" Oh Miroku when will you learn that your not suppose to do that?" asked a happy Kagome.

" I think he'll never learned!" yelled an angry, steaming Sango.

" Yeah if you always hit him in the head! You're just getting him dumb, so he'll do it the next time!" Kagome began to giggle.

Kagome was now laughing and she hasn't done that since that whole Inuyasha and Kikyo incident.

' _Kagome has been acting funny, oh well at least she's back to normal I think?_ _I hope I can tell her something very important that I can't hold in anymore I'll tell her tomorrow._'

A/N: So what you think? Do you think you know what the very important think is? Muhahahaha I'm not telling till I feel like it and that only if I get review so if you want to know review ok. Since it summer I don't have homework! Yeah! TTFN


	2. confession

A/N: Hey there! Since people like my story I think it fair to give them the next chapter. Right? Well it not like I was going to dumped the story. I'm not like that. So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story! So at least I own something then nothing. **Still sad though** :-(

**Chapter 2: Confession**

The next day as Kagome woke up, to see that everyone was there except Inuyasha. ' _Great his probably with Kikyou I knew it. I have to leave this place. I wish I could just finish finding the whole jewel and leave this era._' at this tears fell from her soft eyes and stained her cream color cheeks. With that she wiped her tears and got herself up and decided to go take a bath and clam herself down; and since the perverted monk was asleep there was no problem.

**Hot spring**

Kagome was at the hot springs relaxing when she sense two shikon shards coming at a very fast rate toward her so she thought it was Koga. So she got herself dress quick before he came and saw her naked. She finally finished changing and ran toward the campsite so they wouldn't expect anything.

**Campsite **

She got there just in time to see the tornado Koga usually comes out of. '_Great Koga here just to make life worst then it is._' She frowns at this thought.

" Kagome, my women. Where the mutt, Inuyasha? Was he to scared to face me or did he just left you all alone?" Koga questioned.

" Koga can you just leave me alone. Please I'm not in the mood." Kagome asked very annoyed yet begging.

" Yeah you heard her wimpy wolf! Leave her alone." Inuyasha said irritated.

Kagome was startle by Inuyasha. " Inuyasha how'd you get here?" now she was curious how he had startle her and where had he been.

Inuyasha said still irritated, " I'd been here the whole time wench."

Kagome turned to stone. ' _What! His been here this whole time! That means that he saw me cry…_ **Looks terrified **_Great… that what I need… his probably going to ask why I cried._' " Koga I'm not in the mood. Please leave me alone." She asked very kindly to him with that she walked away from the campsite for a well-deserved walk.

Koga said angrily, " What did you do mutt? You better not have hurt her."

Inuyasha said still pissed, " No, I haven't but maybe it because of you wimpy wolf!"

Koga said defense, " Yeah right she's always happy to see me you mutt!"

Ginta shouted, " Koga we have to go! Ayame is asking for you! You better go before she finds you."

Koga announce, " Fine but I'll be back to get my women!" with that Koga left.

Inuyasha was going to go follow Kagome and see if she is ok.

**Kagome **

' _Great I'm here by the most beautiful lake to bad I'm leaving. I, Kagome Higurashi I'm 17 and still I haven't found all the shikon shards yet. How pathetic. Well I should go with the others but I just don't want to see their faces._' " Man if I could just only end with all this Inuyasha and Kikyou thing. I'm tired of thinking I have a chance with Inuyasha when he still loves Kikyou. I'm so… pathetic. I should just put my plan to action leave this… era." And ones again cried. But Inuyasha heard all of it how she feels and what she's going to do about it. Guilt flooded though his whole body.

' _What she want to leave because of me? I didn't know that. And I don't love Kikyou I love Kagome. Should I tell her right now? Yeah I should just a little while just so she comes down_.' Inuyasha thought sadly.

Kagome is still crying and she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see Inuyasha. ' _Why is he here and he's seeing me cry! Oh crap._'

" Kagome I want to tell you something important." Inuyasha said very serious.

' _Oh no what can it be? Wait it probably is that he decided to go to hell with Kikyou. Great just the beginning of the worst day of my life._'

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and getting himself ready for what to say. ' _Ok I'm going to say it. Going to say I love her. It easy. It very easy. No, I can't do it but I have to if I want her to stay and I do._' "Kagome I wanted to say that I'm… in love with…"

' _Great! Inuyasha going to say that he's in love with Kikyou, and going to hell. Like I care anymore. Why does he have to say it to me "I love Kikyou, and going to hell with her so, bye._" _Why can't he leave me alone to cry in my little dark corner._'

"…You. I'm in love with you. I really love you and I can't stand to see you cry." Inuyasha said it as he whips the tears off of her face.

' _Oh my gosh! Did he say he was in love with ME! This isn't real I must be dreaming. I got to pinch myself._' Kagome pinch her self. "Owe!" ' _That hurt guess I must not be dreaming._'

' _Why did she pinch herself? _'Inuyasha thinks sadly. ' _She's sometimes weird like that._'

" Oh Inuyasha I love you but I thought you love Kikyou and since I saw you with her. I thought you were going to go with her. I love you Inuyasha, I truly love you." And down came the tears of happiness. And the next this Kagome didn't except herself to do is kiss Inuyasha. And no it wasn't a short kiss it was a long kiss. After their long kiss they broke apart from each other for of some need of air. They were going to go farther but the gang found them. (I know sad.) :-(

" Inuyasha, Kagome what have you guy been doing?" asked the curious perverted monk. **Whack**

" Miroku would you please, for ones not think of any thing perverted?" yelled the angry Sango. " Especially in front of Shippo."

" Huh? What going on?" Shippo asked seemly being lost.

" Oh it nothing Shippo." Sango said quickly.

**Later that day  
****Sango and Kagome**

" So? What did you and Inuyasha do for that long time?" asked the curious Sango.

" Oh he just admitted his feeling toward me that all." Kagome said as if no big deal.

" He did! Wow I thought he was never going to do that!" said the very excited Sango. " What else? There's something you're not telling me now tells me."

" Well I sort of kiss him. And he kiss me back!" squeaked a very happy Kagome.

" What he did! Wow maybe we shouldn't have come I think you hated went we came in. Right?" asked Sango.

" Well sort of but it ok." Said Kagome.

" Well at least it ok with you then." Said Sango.

" And when are you and Miroku going to get together?" winked Kagome.

" What! I will never get together with that monk!" protested Sango.

" Yeah right! I know you have falling for him. So just get together ok." Teased Kagome.

" I am not! Now leave me alone Kagome!" said the frustrated Sango.

**Inuyasha and Miroku**

" So what did you and lady Kagome do?" asked the perverted monk.

" Nothing that concerns you Miroku!" said an agentive Inuyasha.

" Come on Kagome probably told Sango by this time please tell me! Please!" begged Miroku.

" No, now leave me alone before I lose my temper." Said the steaming Hanyou.

A/N: Ok I think it pretty long so I'll end it here. So what you think? Please review!

The next chapter is like going to have lemon but don't worry it not going to have a lot. Now REVIEW!


	3. Love?

A/N: **cry**. That is sad! I only got a few reviews. Oh well! But umm this story gonna have a twist. And for you guys it not a happy twist or I could be lying. **Evil laugh**. I'm not telling but I can give you a hint: If you ever/can read my mind then you'll know. Muhahaha!

thanks to my reviews. OATMEAL HATER hope you like this Chapter!

**Chapter 3:love?**

**Inuyasha and Miroku  
**_(Don't even think about it you pervert! It not likes that!)_

Miroku remarked, " Please tell me. Please! Inuyasha tell me before I'll …I'll …"

Inuyasha threaten, " What were you going to do Monk?"

Miroku responded, "…"

Inuyasha smirked in victory, " That what I thought Miroku."

With that Miroku left Inuyasha alone since he couldn't think of a threat to get Inuyasha to tell him without getting hurt. So when Kagome left Sango alone he would ask Sango what went between Inuyasha and Kagome.

**Miroku and Sango**

Miroku asked, " So my dear Sango what did lady Kagome tell you about what happen between her and Inuyasha?"

Sango said irritated, "…I'm not telling you Monk."

Miroku begged, " Please tell me! Inuyasha won't tell me, so please tell me."

Sango thought, "…" " On one condition." **Looks at the handsome monk** (smirk) "You can't grope me for this whole month!"

Miroku was shocked. ' _Can't grope her for a whole month? I think… I… can… do… it._'

Sango added, " AND you can't ask or grope another women for a month."

Miroku thought, '_This is impossible. I can't go throw it. What if a beautiful lady want children and is willing to take any man how ask her! I think I'll do it just because I want to find out. Curse you Inuyasha for not telling and now I have to go throw this!_' he sighed, " Ok Sango I'll do it."

Sango knew, " I knew you wouldn't go though it… -wait? Did you say you'd do it?"

Miroku said sadly, " That right I'll do it if that what you want."

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome eagerly asked, " So Inuyasha did you really mean that back there that you love me?"

Inuyasha still tick off, " Yes, I meant it! Why are you even asking? What are you deaf or something!"

Kagome started, " Just making sure I wasn't imagining things. Didn't have to get all touchy."

Inuyasha apologies, " It not that. It that Miroku has been bugging to tell him why we were alone."

Kagome said confused, " Why didn't you just tell him and he wouldn't bug you any more?"

Inuyasha said defensibly, " Because I don't go blabbing around."

Kagome was taken back and angrily added, " So you think I blab around?"

Inuyasha pissed off, " Yeah! I think you do go blabbing around!"

Kagome pissed off as well, " Well I don't! I'm not the one how goes around chasing my dead girlfriend!"

Inuyasha declared, " Well at least I don't go cry over everything!"

Kagome was beyond ticked off, " Inuyasha… SIT!"

**_Thud _**

Sango said as it was no big deal, " Miroku there they go at it again. And all they did was kiss and Inuyasha admitted his felling towards Kagome. That all."

Miroku some what shocked, " Wow he did. Hey! I could of figured that out." ' Great a whole month without groping or asking women to bare my children.'

Sango smirked, " Don't forget that promise you made."

Night-time

" Kagome would you listen to me!" yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome's wrist.

Kagome angrily said, " Fine!"

Inuyasha said: " Ok but lets get out of here and go somewhere far from here so the spies can't find us."

By the lake they go!

Kagome asked, " So why did you have to talk to me for?"

Inuyasha declare, " This!"

Inuyasha surprise her by kissing her. " Kagome would you be my mate?" he asked after the kiss. (D.U.H.!)

" Of course Inuyasha I would love to be your mate!" Kagome said happily and hugged him.

They went farther but I am not that kind of author whom writes lemon. And if I did this would be rated MA. So you can image this. So you get my drift.

" Inuyasha I love you." Said Kagome.

" I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said. And the two 'lovebird' fell asleep next to each other.

And as Naraku's 'poison insects' were there Naraku know that now he can kidnap Kagome and Inuyasha would come after. So know he had all his material his plan can go in action any time.

"Soon Inuyasha you will be in my mercy." Evil laugh my Naraku.

A/N: HAHAHA I'm evil! Yes! Cliffy! Now if I don't get at least 5 reviews from this chapter I will not continue. Justjoshing.**Evil smirk.** TTFN. HAHAHA I love my cliffy. REVIEW OR ELSE No more story. **Smirk wider**.


	4. What Happed To inuyasha?

A/N: Hey there thanks for the reviewing I got 5 or more reviews! So you guys have been nice to review and I'll be nice to update. Sorry I didn't think you'd buy that 5 reviews thing. I was kidding. LOL So I should stop talking and just go all ready.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha but I'll just kidnap Inuyasha & co! **Winks **don't tell anyone.

**Chapter 4: What happened to Inuyasha? **

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

As the 'lovebirds' eventually woke up from there deep slumber. Inuyasha was the first to wake up. ' _Oh man why is it so cold and I'm… naked? What the fck what going on? Wait who with me?_' Inuyasha looks to his side and see that Kagome hugging his side. And what he saw was what surprised him to tomorrow. _' Holy sh1t why is Kagome with me and she's naked and so I'm I?_' and Inuyasha isn't dense to put 2 and 2 together and figure what happened.

Kagome woke up moments later to see that Inuyasha was still there just lost in thoughts. " Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was now back to reality and tilted his head and gave Kagomethe cutest puppy confused look. " What is it Kagome?"

" Inuyasha we need to get dress and get back before Sango and Miroku get suspicion you know Miroku, if he think that then it be all over."

" Yeah. Just one condition you can't tell Sango."

" Ok I won't tell Sango or anyone else."

" Ok." And Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips and got dress. " Here hop on. Will get there faster."

" Kay!" So she got on his back and rode off to the campsite.

Earlier that night

(_Inu & Kag woke up before dawn_)

Sango saw Kagome go of with Inuyasha. _' So there leaving. I knew they where going to go and have some time alone. It was just a matter of time. Know to keep the pervert busy from asking for Inuyasha or Kagome._' " Miroku where are you?"

" Here my dear Sango. What is it that you summon me for?" Miroku asked perverted.

" Miroku don't think that. I need you to help get the fire ready and get dinner ready." Sango said smoothly.

" Isn't lady Kagome making dinner and Inuyasha getting the fire?" Miroku asked.

" No, Kagome and Inuyasha had another argument and when to the well with Inuyasha trailing after her." Sango lied.

" Okay. You make the dinner when I'll make the fire." Miroku said as he fell for the lie.

' _Good he fell for it._' Sango thought and went to make dinner.

**Back to Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha and Kagome came to the campsite just in time for Kagome seek in and go to her sleeping bag and Inuyasha to go to the tree and pretend to go to sleep. Just before they left they gave each other quick kiss.

" Go to sleep Kagome." Inuyasha asked sweetly.

" Okay Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha jump to the tree and pretend to be sleeping but after pretending he eventually fell asleep. (Awe how cute!)

Kagome went inside the hut and seeks into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Three hours went by and everyone was wake and was pack to go on to find the Shikon shards. (Toolazy. I don't want to put details.)

**Sango and Kagome**

Sango curiously asked, " So what did Inuyasha have to say to you?"

Kagome had to lie somewhat, " Umm he had to say that he was…umm sorry. Yeah! Sorry that he yelled at me. You know that argument yesterday."

Sango was disappointed, " Oh." _' Either she's lying or she's telling the truth and they didn't do anything last night_.'

Kagome excused herself, " Sorry I have to go and let you to be with Miroku."

Sango remembered the deal, " Oh him? Don't worry I set him straight."

Kagome was shocked, " Really! What do you mean by that?"

Sango said shyly, " Oh I told him something and now he can't grope me or any other women and can't ask them to bare his children for a whole month."

Kagome was surprised, " Wow a whole month that must be hard for Miroku. Well I have to go." And she left and caught up with are favorite Hanyou.

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

" Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly.

" Hey Kagome. So what was it you came to ask me for?" asked looking into her.

" Oh nothing just wanted to be with you. That all." She said and hugged his arm.

And they just walked like that with each other presence.

One week later

Some thing weird plagued the gang well mostly Inuyasha. His has gone quiet and has barely had anything to eat or sleep. His become a zombie and it been creeping everyone. The worse of all it scares Kagome. What nobody knew that someone is putting him in a spell. And now Inuyasha did not trust anyone not even Kagome. (**Gasp**)

**Mysterious creature**

'_Muhahaha now Inuyasha will never trust anyone. My plan is working._' Said a dark figure behind a tree in the forest.

A/N: I wonder how the person could be? Hmmm. Not telling! It not how you think or maybe… it is. You know the drill I update and you review I don't want to put the 5 reviews or no update so guys review or no story. TTFN See ya L8er! Tell me what you think. Sorry a little sugar high, but I haven't had sugar.

If you're wondering why their short chapter don't worry they where old I posted this but got the boot by fanfiction. I'm edited them so yeah and no spoilers. Yeah I know I'm mean. " I know I'm mean. So what new?" my favorite quote. Ja ne I'll stop talking and let you review. Lucky I updated in 2 days!


	5. Sanumi

A/N: hey there! I guess you guy can't guess who the mystery creature is. And if you have a hunch you think it Kikyou. Right! I'm I right? Well your wrong. It's not her. Hehehe I might say who it is but maybe I won't. **Evil laugh**. I'll never tell or maybe I will. On with the story!

Thanking my reviewers

**Hearii-** I will see I all ready did. please don't kill me. **Crouch under the computer  
WaitingIdeas-** Thank you. That's very nice.  
**Inuserenity-**I don't like action. I suck at it that why.  
**crimsontears824-**I really didn't think people will buy that whole 5 review gag. Well anyhow the did anyway. MaybeI should do that. Naw to harsh. Well ta ta.  
InuYasha lover- Hehehe thanks. well that why it T. Sis: stop being a smartass. Me: Shut up! Well he hehe see ya.  
**Glykera- **Yes in the series I wait till he says his feeling so in here I push him to say it. buhahaha I'm evil to him! oh well it for his own good.

**WishingStars89-** Yea I update hope you love it.  
melly- Thanks for that : )  
**d r e a m z z- **I try to make them longer but so far chapter 10- er I mean Isaid nothing. You're dreaming. I'm sleepy any way. Don't kill me with the whole chapter 10 thing I lied to see if you were paying attention. Ja Ne. Don't read this at all. You didn't see anything. Ask Angel of Darkness and Death. Sorry friend. Needed to get rid of them. Gomen.** Sweat Drop.**

**Chapter 5: Sanumi**

**Miroku **

' _No Sango why did you do this to me. Darn my hand it cursed I tell ya it hard to keep it under control. And Sango's ass is calling out._' Miroku still daydreaming. ' _Sango's Ass: " Miroku you know you want to group me. Come on touch me. Touch me. Touch me."_' Miroku hand was getting closer to Sango's ass.

Sango angrily recalled, " Miroku you aren't planning to group me are you? You know if you do it, I'll just make it 2 month."

Miroku went pale. ' _No not 2 month that unfair_.' He put on puppy eyes.

Sango smiles with that.

**Kagome **

' _What is going on with Inuyasha? He hasn't been him self for a while. Maybe I should talk to him. But what if he does the last_ _time I tried to talk to him; he just push me away. Okay I'll do It, I'll try to talk to him_.' She runs to catch up to Inuyasha. " Inuyasha? Are you gonna talk to me? Or are you still ignoring me, and the others? Inuyasha at least say something!" Kagome screamed at him.

Inuyasha just ignores her and walks a little faster.

" Inuyasha would you at least talk to ME?" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha still ignores her and walk faster so he at least 10 meters away from her.

" Inuyasha if you won't talk then SIT!" Shouted the worry Miko.

_**Thud**_

Inuyasha fell to the ground to meet is friend. Even if Kagome sat him a million times he just got up and keep on walked.

' _Inuyasha is hopeless. Even if I sit him he won't talk. I will not give up. He'll comes out of this._'

" Inuyasha will you just talk all ready! You haven't talk for a week in a half and you haven't eaten in three days! It not good for you not to eat I can accepted you not talking but not eating you need to eat something!" said his worried mate.

**Kikyou**

Kikyou asked," So have you done anything to Inuyasha?'

Mystery creature responds, " Yes. He doesn't trust anyone."

Kikyou was furious, " Fool that means he doesn't trust me!"

Mystery creature said as if nothing was wrong about it, " Well, this Kikyou didn't say that! All this Kikyou said is that this Kikyou wanted is that this Inuyasha didn't trust _ANYONE_!"

Kikyou corrected, " No. I did not I say that he will not trust anyone except me!"

Mystery creature said pissed, " Well this Sanumi did not hear that this Kikyou said so. That he did not trust anyone that includes this Kikyou!" so Sanumi left Kikyou alone.

**Inuyasha dream**

_Kagome coldly said, " I told you I don't love you I made it up. All of it. It was all a plan. Leave me alone you half breed."_

_Inuyasha begged, " Kagome don't leave." Inuyasha notice he was a child._

_Kagome coldly, " No. You leave me alone." She walked out to the fog and out of his dream._

_It went pure black and he could see nothing. Then in the light he was in the forest._

_Chibie Inuyasha started to cry and fell to the ground. Then Izayoi came in and gave him a hug._

_Izayoi worriedly, " Inuyasha are you okay? Don't worry it won't hurt you anymore."_

_Inuyasha cheered up, " Okay Okaa-san. I will." He went to look at his mother. When he saw a demon behind her. He screamed out to the heavens, " Okaa-san look out!"_

_Izayoi look behind her and the demon slash her in front of chibie Inuyasha. He cried as he saw his very own mother killed in front of his eyes. As he saw her limp body with blood everywhere it seem that he was the cause of all of it._

_Chibie Inuyasha started to cry on the ground till he saw a shadow and it was…_

**End of Inuyasha dream**

Inuyasha woke up with sweat running down. ' _No, why do I always see my mother getting killed? Every night this happened. I'm tired but if I see it again I'll will not sleep any more._'

Sanumi was behind a few trees away so that Inuyasha could not notice her. '_Good he now does not trust anyone. To bad that, this Kikyou was not happy. Now this Sanumi has to start all over. This Sanumi is frustrated. _'

**Morning**

" Everyone breakfast is ready!" Kagome shouted to the gang. What surprise Kagome is that Inuyasha came to eat.

" Inuyasha are you going to eat?" ask the shocked miko.

For more then eleven days Inuyasha finally talked " Yeah."

" Inuyasha you finally talked!" Kagome said very happy.

" What do you mean finally talked! I'll always talk. You might be the one how wrong Wench."

" Thank you." Kagome said almost in tears.

" Thank you? I … just. Just. Called you a …wench." Inuyasha said confused. ' _I insulted her and she thanks …me? She has gone crazy._'

" I know and that why I thanking you." Kagome said still tears.

" Okay?" Inuyasha said confused.

Sango asked, " What do you thing happened to Inuyasha?"

Miroku says clueless, " I don't know. It like he doesn't remember what happened those days."

**Sanumi**

' _Great this Sanumi have to start all over just so this Kikyou would be happy. Now to mess with him and get him with this Kikyou._' Sanumi said pissed. ' _Why this Sanumi working for her anyway? Oh yeah this Sanumi's freedom._'

A/N: So what you guys think? I know I took a long time to update. Sorry I wrote the chapter so be happy. And don't forget to review! And maybe give me an idea. Kay! TTFN Also I'm a math wiz or something like that. I saw the hits. 500ish to 700ish and yet2 review? My sister was right no one reviews. Well I won't chop off your head. I do it as well. So please at least put a review. That all I ask? Just click the bottom down there and leave something. Remember I'm doing this for you guys. Lovely review will be nice; before high school starts for me. I'll be to busy with homework and doing Honor Geometry. Yes I'm in that class as a freshmen! Oh the feeling. Sorry will stop talking so you guys can go back to your own better life. Please review. Princess TY Kimura Out!


	6. Is there a catch?

A/N: Sorry forgot to update till my sister ask me when I last updated and I told her I don't remember. She scolded me and told me that I should update so she should be happy. Feh! Well on with the story!

Disclaimer- I will never own Inuyasha! **Cry** Boo hoo I hate this!

**Chapter 6: Is there a catch? **

**Sanumi**

' _Now to get him to hate Kagome and I'll get my reward._' Sanumi said greedy for her freedom. Well she hasn't had her freedom in one hundred years that is.

_Inuyasha dream_

Inuyasha was once again a child and this time he was running away from the demon that were chasing him.

Demon 1: " Get back her you half breed!"

Demon 2: " Get back here and stop running, It hopeless."

Demon 3: " Get what coming to you!"

Inuyasha ' _No I can't. I can't let them catch me._' So chibie Inuyasha did what he could only do ran faster. Inuyasha was getting out of breath and the demons were getting closer. Inuyasha was very tried and what scared him is that there was a cliff and he couldn't go any further. So Inuyasha did what he could and climbed down under the cliff so that they couldn't see him.

The demons reach the end of the cliff to see they didn't find Inuyasha. So they just left laughing that they thought they scared him away that he jump off the cliff and killed himself. Inuyasha got out and was starting to go back when he saw his mother. " Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" cried Little Inuyasha. Thou he yelled for his mother she did not hear him crying for her. So she kept on walking searching for her son. She didn't hear him so she just kept walking. " Okaa-san why didn't you hear me?" Inuyasha asked himself very quietly.

_End of Dream_

Inuyasha woke up to see that he woke up before the sunrise. ' _I can't go to sleep I wouldn't. That damn dream I can't handle this I hate having this dream. Damn it I hate this._'

After a few hours

Kagome was the last to wake up. She looked to the gang to see that Inuyasha was far away from them (let say 10 meters.) and he was deep in thoughts. Like he was when he didn't eat and didn't talk. Kagome took this and walked to him to see he was all right. ' _No, please let him be okay I don't like to see him like this_.' " Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

Inuyasha just look at her and though his eyes you could see what he wanted to say but didn't.

Kagome gasp as she saw his eyes ' _Why is he sad? Yesterday was like he usually was and now he back to his "depression"_' " Inuyasha you can tell me anything. Tell me what wrong." She said with concern.

Inuyasha just stared at her and though his eyes he told very thing.

Kagome understood every thing and went to give him a hug.

Inuyasha however back away and just walked away.

Kagome was very concern that he just left and just let him go for a little walk. ' _He needs a walk then I'll see what wrong._'

Sanumi took this chance to make him sad, and forget he ever loved Kagome but she knew she had something up her sleeve that this _Great Kikyou_ will not know of. ' _Soon very soon you'll have that wish but there's a catch. Are you willing to take it this Kikyou?_' so Sanumi went to follow Inuyasha and finish her mission.

Kagome went back to the gang and wait for Inuyasha.

A/N: Hey sorry haven't updated in a long time. If this seem a little sadish it probably cause of me. I kinda don't feel all up happy. Please review. Tell me what you think gosh being like Inuyasha is very bad for me. Since his depress I have to be for the story that and I feel like it. Gosh being like this is not fun. Well hope you like at least this one. Sorry so short.


	7. Love Bug

A/N: Hello sorry for not updating so fast. Don't worry I won't abandon this. Well I hope not. Anyhow this story will get more dramatic so less humor. But I can't reveal the story until the chapter comes. Well that enough of me on with this chapter.

**Chapter 7: Love bug**

A month has gone by and Inuyasha is not doing so well. He seems to be hopping throw stages. First he all in depression; then his him self; then his back to his depression; then his all grumpy. Kagome confused. She can't deal with it anyone so she tells him she needs to be in her era for a couple of days. ( He-He like mood swings)

" Inuyasha I need to go back to my era. Just for a couple of days." Kagome hoped he would let her.

" Feh like I care." Said Inuyasha. In his so called language it " Yea sure."

" Inuyasha you're such a jerk sometimes. But that what I love about you." Kagome smiled and left to the well.

Inuyasha was studded, but he just let her go.

**Modern Era**

Kagome came out of the well. And went walking to the shrine. " I'm home!" she called to no one for sure.

Kagome looked around to see nobody was home. " Hmmm that weird I'll look at the fridge to see if they're a note." And at the fridge there was a note it said…

_Dear Kagome,_

_Grandpa and I went to town won't be back till Sunday. Souta is staying at his friend's house. There some left over if your hungry. And they're a number if you need something._

_ Love,  
__ Mom_

" Oh so that where they are. Well I'm hungry I'll go eat." Kagome went into the fridge to see what she could eat. She found herself nothing good in the fridge so she just settle with ramen. ' _Great now I'm eating what Inuyasha eat. That so funny._'

After cooking it she sat down and just look at it. " Inuyasha I miss you. What wrong with you anyway?"

**Feudal Era**

Inuyasha was just sitting around when Miroku and Sango came by. Well he was bored.

Miroku teased, " Inuyasha if you miss her just go get her."

Sango agreed, " Yeah Inuyasha. If your sad cause she left then just go get her back."

Inuyasha gets irritated. " Would you guys knock it off! I'll not sad I'm just thinking. Is that a crime!"

Sango teased, " Yes, it is one especially if it you who's thinking."

Inuyasha stormed off to get some peace. " Stupid Miroku and Sango thinking I'm sad because Kagome gone." Then Inuyasha got lonely so he went to see Kagome.

**Kagome's time**

Kagome was getting tired so she thought should get some sleep. So she got up to go to her room. She opens her door and turn on the light to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

" Inuyasha? What are you doing here I thought you were in the feudal era."

Inuyasha just got up to Kagome. " I just can't stay their if your not there."

" Inuyasha you're so sweet!" and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

So they talked you know the usual couple crap I mean things. **Smile**

**Feudal era **

**SLAP**

" Miroku I thought maybe after the month was over you'll stop groping me. But I thought WRONG!"

" My dearest Sango I meant not intention to you. It my cursed hand."

" Yeah right Miroku. It your fault, stop saying that it your cursed hand." Miroku went to give Sango a hug.

" Miroku stop hugging me! Get off of me you-" Sango was cut off by Miroku kissing her. And what surprise Miroku was that Sango return the kiss. Miroku loving Sango being here kissing him, he deepens the kiss.

They broke apart after needed of air. Sango looked at Miroku breathing to relied she love him. So she took Miroku by surprise by kissing him again. They deepen the kiss.

(Oh dear what is it? What do I smell is can't be it's …it's…lemon. Yes! Everyone there is lemon but this is T and sorry but I can't write any of it down. Muhahaha to bad. Sorry boys!)

**Kagome's time**

Inuyasha and Kagome were getting a little to close to each other. Then Inuyasha gave her a kiss and Kagome kissed him back and then they deepen their kiss and they go a little farther. (Once again I smell lemon but can't write any down. Do you think the gang got some sort of love bug? First Miroku and Sango then Inuyasha and Kagome. What can this all mean? I know but I'm not telling.) Then Inuyasha said, " I love you Kagome and don't you forget it."

Kagome nodded. " I love you Inuyasha. No matter what happens."

A/N: What? No matter what happens. **Breaths** okay all better. Please REVIEW! I all of a sudden have so many ideas and I'm not gonna give them up. Please REVIEW the faster you do it the faster I'll update. So please the next chapter will take your breath away or something close to it. See ya L8er!

Disclaimer: I forget to put this but you know the routine I don't nor will I ever own Inuyasha for if I did I wouldn't write this I'll make it happen. D-U-H! 


	8. A Betrayed?

A/N: Sorry it going to be a short chapter. But please don't kill me. Thanks for putting away your weapons. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Hope you're happy. And sorry for not putting these in the chapter I forget okay.

**Chapter 8: A Betrayed?**

**The next day **

Kagome woke up in her bed with Inuyasha's arms. ' _That's right. That why Inuyasha has his arms around me. Now to wake him up._' She turned so she can see him. " Awe his so cute when his sleeping. I really hate to wake him up." Inuyasha's ears tweak and he open his eyes.

" Kagome your up!" Inuyasha said sleepy.

" Oh did I wake you?" Kagome asked concerned.

Inuyasha yawns. " No. Now let go to back, we still need to find the sacred jewel shards."

"Kay." Kagome said a bit too cheerful.

As they went to well house they just jump in.

**Feudal Era**

Sanumi was waiting for Inuyasha to get back to put the spell and get this Kikyou off her back. ' _Soon this Kikyou, very soon._' She thought with venom in her name. She looked back to the well that Inuyasha went through. To see that it went purple then went back to normal. ' _Show time!_'

Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the well and went walking to Keade's Village. When they got to the village she will get him to call her and put the spell in action.

**Kikyou **

' _Good Sanumi is doing what I asked her to do. Now to watch her little spell and see what she going do to Inuyasha and Kagome._' Kikyou goes to sit in the tree far enough to see everything but they couldn't see her.

**Miroku and Sango**

Sango cried, "Miroku! Would you stop it?"

Miroku smirked, " No, this is what I'll been waiting for my whole life."

Sango winded, " Miroku it hurting me!"

Miroku smiled, " This will only hurt for a little bit."

Sango pleaded, " Please Miroku it hurts. Get it out if me!"

Miroku sighed, " No, just a bit longer I'm trying to get it out just right."

Sango shouted in frustrating, " Well, it not in you now GET IT OUT!"

Miroku gave up, " Fine I will." He goes to get her arm and get out a needle. (What did you thought it was? You have a perverted mind!)

Sango smiled, " Thanks. But why did you take a long time to get it out?"

Miroku smirked, " I like it when you need my help. Now to get my reward." He leans to get a kiss. Sango doesn't try to stop him and kisses him back.

A/N: There, I think I'll end it here. So enjoy! The next chapter will have some drama and Kikyou might get her way. I'll call it- Muhahaha can't tell! My lip our seal. Anyway don't forget to review. So if you want the next chapter you better **_REVIEW_**! **Smiley face** I know this chapter short hey I have a sort of a writer's block. I'll try to make it up the next chapter I'll try to make it longer. I'll promise but it not a guarantee.


	9. The Plan in Action?

A/N: thou I got this story out of Fanfiction cuz of there freaking rules I'll still continue.

(Stupid dumb ass Fanfiction) this was one called just Confession.

disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha and co. it belongs toMs.Takahashi all the ideas and all.

**Chapter 9: The Plan in Action?**

Sanumi ' _No,This Sanumiwon't do thatthis Sanumi willdo better._' She goes to get Kikyou. " This KikyouThis Sanumigot a plan to get rid of Inuyasha from Kagome. Here the plan." She is whispering the plan to Kikyou. Kikyou agrees and goes off and come back at night.

**Night time**

Inuyasha went to get a little air and saw Kikyou's soul stealers. ' _I need to talk to Kikyou and get it all solved out._' So Inuyasha goes and follows Kikyou's soul stealers and have a little chat with her.

**With Kikyou**

' _Good Inuyasha is following my soul stealers. Soon Inuyasha would be mine forever._' Kikyou give off an evil smile.

Inuyasha said, " Kikyou I need to talk to you."

But what he didn't know is that Kagome being sneaky as she was followed him. But Kikyou on the other hand knew perfectly.

She nodded to Sanumi to put the plan to action.

Sanumi having no choice but to this put the spell to befinally free.

Kagome watch form the sidelines to see what he darling Inuyasha was going to talk to Kikyou.

As the spell was taking pace Kikyou talk so Kagome didn't suspected anything.

Kikyou said sweetly, " Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Have you come to leave my reincarnation and come to me my love?"

Inuyasha losing all the memories of every being with Kagome just loving her was to be more certain. " Yes, Kikyou I came to tell you that I love you and not your reincarnation." he said with vemon on reincarnation.

That hurt Kagome more because he didn't say her name but reincarnation. She wasn't worth saying her name just that she was a copy of Kikyou. The one that had stole Inuyasha's heart and he stoled hers.

With that she had enough but some how she couldn't move. Kikyou just made it bad by letting Kagome see them kiss. Oh how many times she seen that. How it broke her heart every time see saw that. Every freaking time. Some how she was able to move and she ran out in tears and Kikyou was satisfy of what she did. She deepens the kiss for her pleasure because she now had her precious Inuyasha with her and not with her reincarnation to share it with.

Kagome ran to the campsite and still running till she could notrun no more. The good thing is that they were camping in Keade's village so she got tired and ended in the place she first meet Inuyasha. The god tree the very same tree that Inuyasha was pined for fifty years. What happen fifty years ago that made Inuyasha and Kikyou hate each other? Why did Naraku had to be so rude to them and her with all the pain of every hoping that Inuyasha would just like her more then just a friend. Finally when he does he betrays her. She can still remember that just happen moments ago. '_Kikyou said sweetly, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Have you come to leave my reincarnation and come to me my love?" Inuyasha said,"Yes, Kikyou I came to tell you that I love you and not your reincarnation." with venom in reincarnation._' As silent tears rolled down her eyes she remember what he said to her. _'Inuyasha said sweetly, "I love you Kagome and don't you forget it."_ _Yeah right, look how fast you already changed your mind_.' And more tears rolled down her tear stained cheeks. Her soft brown eyes shed more tears.

A/N: Well there's another chapter. Hope you like it cuz the next ones are sad. Thanks for the reviews though! The more I get the better because I'll fell needed to write the next chapter. It take a while i'm going to Cali...sigh fornia. gosh you people don't know! Whatever! got to go! Tooties!

Princess Tien Yun Kimura over and out! Princess of my domain. Also ruler of the 17th dimension.


	10. The Betrayed

A/N: Yea i know long wait i can't help it. Well gonna take longer on updating these stories cause of school so i will take longer and sorry for the long wait! Gomen bow

**Chapter 10: The Betrayed **

The next day

Kagome walked to the well before dawn so she can go back to her own time. She made it there and she left the jewel shards with Sango could see them when she woke up, and left a note that she was going home for a long time and not to return again. What happen yesterday replayed in her mind. It wasn't that Inuyasha left her for his first love is that she felt used. All the love that was there just disappears in front of her eyes. It was as if it was a dream. Like it never happen. A chapter in her life that was finally over. Feudal Japan. She sat at the rim of the old Bones Eater Well. Looking at feudal Japan one last time before she leapt for the last time. Glazing at the landscape, the beauty, the quiet it was compare to the city she lives in. she blinked and said. " Even thoughyou betrayed me Inuyasha... I still love you." She left the wind take her last breath in thisera before she leapt to her own time never to return again.

As she made it over to her time she climbed the well and with her miko powers closed the well so Inuyasha or anything can get though it. She shed tears on the closed well as her heart could not take it anymore. She satnext tothe well as tears rolled down.

_On the other side of the well_

The gang finally woke up to find one no two people missing. Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku has a grinned that was quickly gone when Sango hit him for thinking like that. Sango is worried that her friend is in trouble because the couple usually return before the gang woke up. That when she notices a note by her with the jewel shard. The note sayed...

_Dear Sango,_

_Your probably wondering why I'm not here and maybe Inuyasha. Well as I wonder off last night I found Inuyasha with Kikyou. Please don't get angry with Inuyasha. Well, I'm no longer able to be with you guys especially what might happen. How you guys defeat Naraku and finish the jewel without me. Sango I hope you get your brother back._

_Your friend,  
__Kagome _

Sango grabbed the jar with the shard in it and gave the note to Miroku to read it. They understood at what Kagome meant but it was hard for her to just go without a proper good-bye. Also they wanted to yell at Inuyasha for what he did when he return but it was in Kagome request to not do so.

As time went by Inuyasha was nowhere in site. Then a hour rolled by when Inuyasha finally showed up. He didn't look so happy. They think it probably had to do with not getting any sleep. Inuyasha looks around to find there missing a Kagome. " Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Miroku and Sango look at each other to gesture to go first. So Sango spoke. " She left and left the jewel shard behind. It only means that she left to her time for good." Sango said so calmly as if it was nothing so Inuyasha wouldn't over reacted.

Inuyasha however over reacted. " What! I did not give her permission to leave. I'm going to go there and drag her back. Stupid wench." Inuyasha said as he ran to the well. The gang followed him.

As he reached the well he jumped in only to crash at the bottom. " What the hell! The stupid well won't let me in." he jumped out and did this several times before he gave up.

" Damn itthat wench sealed the well! Well, we don't need that wench anyway. We have Kikyou who can see the shard and doesn't whine about walking." With that Inuyasha walked back. Miroku and Sango really didn't like it.

" Sango why didn't you give Inuyasha the note Kagome wrote?" Miroku asked.

" Because you saw the look he gave us. He would of taken it on you. You could be dead." Sango told him.

" So you do care for my safety?" Miroku asked smiley.

" No but I don't want to talk about it. Where just lucky Kagome sealed the well. He would of killed her by the way he looked. He wasn't so happy." Sango said sternly.

" You're right and we can't go to her time we couldn't even stop him if we tried." Miroku said.

_Modern time_

Kagome regained her self and got up and wipes all of her tears off. She walked to the shrine where someone will probably be there.

She enters her house very quietly so no one will notice she was crying because she really doesn't want to talk about it. She looked around to notice no one was currently in the house. ' _Thank Kami no one was here._' Kagome thought happily. Though she thought to soon.

" Oh Kagome nice of you to come. How long will you be staying this time?" asked her mother.

Kagome winch at her voice. She wanted to scream that she was never going back there but then she'll ask why. She really did not want to discus this. So she said, " No mom I'm not going back. I finish the jewel, they don't need me anymore." She said that with the fakest smile in the world.

Mrs. Higurashi notice this but it seem that if she asked her daughter will start to cry and she doesn't want that to happen. " Okay dear you can go to bed if you like breakfast is almost ready. That is if you want some?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

" Umm I think I won't eat but I'm tried. If I fall asleep don't wake me up I'll eat when I wake up. Thanks mom." Kagome put another fake smile on.

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't take it anymore, " And when you're done we can talk why you're upset. Is that okay?"

Kagome was shocked that her mom figured that she was upset. But agreed to the talk. She could really use it.

A/N: Guess your wondering it going somewhat sad. This will be like it for some chapters. Don't worry it still an InuKag so don't bite my head off. ducks under chairJust think of it and the rising action. This doesn't feel like the climax so be patient my reader/reviews. Any who just review. Thanks for sticking to me so far.

PS- I won't update as fast cause of school… yea taking honor classeswasn't a good thing it only for I don't know a semester… well I hope... well I have to go and update every other story…sigh this sucks… I became a match maker and I didn't know it… I'm in trouble…so please review thank you! sigh


	11. The Spell to bring two Love Together

A/N: Sorry! I didn't update this story in so long. As I said honor would suck and school is a pain! Well sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Chapter 11: The Spell to bring two Love Together**

_Feudal Era_

Miroku and Sango were thinking about walking back to the village to set out for the shards. Sango held the jar that Kagome left behind. Sango let some tears fall as her best friend left. ' _Kagome, I will get my brother back. Just as you said._' Miroku put his arm around her shoulder, for comfort. Sango lead to Miroku and walked to the village before they left to find the jewel shards. Sango decided against giving the jewels to Kikyo or Inuyasha for that mattered.

_Sanumi_

Sanumi was in a tree celebrating her freedom from Kikyo. ' _Finally This Sanumi is free. But… it is sad that to get This Sanumi's freedom I cost a Hanyou and a Miko their relationship. This Sanumi must make it up to the Hanyou and Miko. The only way to do that is to betray The Miko who took away This Sanumi's freedom. But I'll do it… I'll betray The Miko to get the Hanyou and Miko together._' Sanumi thought and came with a spell to bring them back together. ' _The moment the Hanyou and Miko meet under a lunar eclipse is when they will be back together._' With that thought said the spell was placed under the Hanyou and Miko that will only come true when they meet under the lunar eclipse, they will be together. Sanumi finish her spell and left without a trace.

_Modern Time_

Kagome woke after a few hours passed. She looked at the clock she had next to her bed at it read 1:47 pm. She rubbed her eyes and got up to take a shower to take away the sleepiness. After her shower she went downstairs to get something to eat. As she reached the kitchen to get a snack her mother was there.

" Hey Kagome. How was your sleep?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

" It was great! I feel better already." Kagome said.

" Well do you feel well enough to talk why you came so upset?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome heart dropped a mile. The memory was fresh in her mind. It felt like it was just a minute ago it happened. Tears were threatened to fall. " Mom…" she quivered as she tried to tell her mother why she was like this. How was she going to tell her mother that the love of her life just betrayed her like that?

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter in tears and gave her a comforting hug and let her cry on her shoulder.

_Feudal Era_

Sango and Miroku finally made it to Keade Village. So many memories were here. Kagome had the main purpose. Sango grasped the jar and put in a necklace and put it on. She refused for Kikyo or Inuyasha touch the shards Kagome gathered for them. They still blamed Inuyasha for Kagome leaving. Even if Kagome said it wasn't Sango had a feeling deep down in her gut that it wasn't true and she was right. They walked to Keade hut to know that Kikyo would be in there. As they stepped in there she was the dead Miko she self. And Inuyasha as well looking at her with the dame look he gave Kagome when she wasn't looking. It made Sango sick to her stomach, how Inuyasha can just throw away the love Kagome gave him.

She went to a corner as well as Miroku and she turn away from Inuyasha and Kikyo. She hid the jar under her clothes knowing full well Kikyo would see them but she didn't care. She just started talking to Miroku.

" Miroku I can't deal with this I know that Inuyasha had something to do with Kagome leaving. I know she wrote in her note that it wasn't but it a feeling that telling me something else." Sango whispered to Miroku so that a certain dog demon wouldn't hear.

" Yes, I have the same feeling but Kagome told us it wasn't so I have to believe her." Miroku said.

" That or maybe she's protecting Inuyasha. You never thought of that." Sango said.

" That is true. But if Kagome said not to harm him we go by her wish. Even if he did push her away from us." Miroku said.

" Fine, butI still don't trust them." Sango said defensibly.

A/N: Sorryfor the long wait I will try tonot make it so long nexttime!

Princess Tien Yun Kimura!


	12. The Truth Finally Comes Out

A/N: Sorry again! For the long wait but you might as well get used to it because I am very slow at this with school in the middle. Well enough of my life and on with the story you so gladly read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Though I will hurt Adult Swim for taking it away on Saturdays!

**Chapter 12: The Truth Finally Comes Out**

_Feudal Era _

" Well, you don't have to trust him. But if Kagome wish for it we have to grant her that wish no matter what the cause is." Miroku said softly.

" Yes, I'll do it, but only because Kagome asked for it." Sango said in defeat

" Good." Miroku said.

_Other side of the hut_

" Kikyou, When are we going to look for the shards?" Inuyasha asked his beloved. (Gag! Sorry!)

" Well since everyone is here we can go then." Kikyou said and got up and walked out to look for the shards.

Sango and Miroku as well as Shippo followed the miko that they hated very much and aswell as Inuyasha.

_Modern time_

Kagome cried on her mother's shoulder for a while before she finally calmed down. After a while Kagome was finally ready to tell her mother why she was upset. " Mom?"

" Yes, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

" I'm ready to tell you what's wrong with me." Kagome said and look down on the ground.

" Okay dear. Can you tell me from the top what is exactly wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

" Well you know that I love Inuyasha and that he loved me. Right?" Kagome question her mother.

" Yes… wait what do you mean loved?" now she was very curious as to what her daughter had to say.

" Well yesterday at night I followed his to a place. And there he meets up with Kikyou-" Kagome was interrupted by her mother.

" Do you mean his old girlfriend?" she asked.

" Yes. And what he said." Kagome eyes watered. " Is that he ne-never loved me at all that it-it was a lie. That th-the only person he loved was Ki-Kikyou."

Mrs. Higurashi understood everything. " Kagome I'm so sorry. How could Inuyasha be that cruel by toying with your emotions." She hugs her daughter that was in tears again. They stayed that way till Kagome stopped crying and fell asleep.

_Feudal Era_

The Gang went walking on north to see if any jewels shards were there. Inuyasha and Kikyou walked ahead as Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara walked in the back.

" Why is Kagome gone? Did Inuyasha get her angry again?" Shippo asked.

" No, Shippo he didn't get her anger. She decided to go back home." Sango said though it was very difficult to say.

" So when will she come back?" Shippo asked again.

Sango was going to cry so Miroku answered for her. " She won't be coming back. She decided she's not coming back here anymore."

" But then she won't get to visit me. Or anyone. Doesn't she like me?" Shippo said beginning to cry.

" Yes she does, but Shippo, she can't take being here for some strange reason. And it was her decide and we have to accepted it." Miroku said trying to calm the kitune.

" That right Shippo it was Kagome's wish to not cry." She said picking him up and wiped his tears way.

" I still don't get why mommy would leave me." Shippo said.

" Shippo we all miss her but she won't be any to tell her that." Miroku said.

" But Inuyasha can go and get her like he all was does." Shippo asked.

" Umm it wouldn't be wise. You see Inuyasha not in the mood to talk about Kagome." Sango said to the kitune.

" Why not? I thought he loves her. Why wouldn't he want to hear about Kagome? And why is Kikyou here?" Shippo asked as a curious ball of fur that he is.

" Well Shippo, I don't know why but he doesn't love Kagome anymore. Why Kikyou here is probably because she can see the jewel shard." Sango said as easily as possible for the Kitune to understand without overreaction.

" What! What do you mean doesn't love her? He said that he'd love Kagome forever. And- and that he didn't like Kikyou? So why is she here and Kagome gone?" Shippo was in tears again.

" That love for you Shippo you'll never know what happen." Sango said sadly. They were silence for the rest of the day. The only thought they all have was Kagome.

_Modern Time_

Kagome was asleep in her bed. ' _My poor baby. After she finally had love and she lost it. Good night Kagome._' She thought and closed the door to her daughter's room.

A/N: Finally the Chapter is over. Did you like it? Hated it? Well know you see she told her Mother. Well As all author tell his or her readers. REVIEW! Please tell me what you think! TTFN


	13. I Might be WHAT?

**A/N**: Hello there! Long time since you've seen me– well not seen me, seen me… more like saw that my name popped up as I've **FINALLY**updated. Sorry, I was very careless in my part… but I was a freshmen back then and I had my issues to deal with, but I've worked them out plus I'm smarter… hopefully –sweat drop- lol! But I'll try not to leave you guys again for 2 years! Anyway let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters on the show.

* * *

**Chapter 13: I might be WHAT?!**

* * *

_Modern Time_

* * *

Kagome woken up by the bright early morning sun. Not liking the light she covers herself in her blanket hoping to go back to her peaceful sleep. Though as it turns out luck was not in her side for she could not go back to sleep. Giving up she got up and her stomach gave a growl that protested being empty due to the fact she hadn't ate anything since before she found Inuyasha and Kikyou together.

Walking down the stairs she was greeted by the alluring breakfast meal smell making her stomach protest louder in its desire for food. So she walked in to the kitchen where her mother was finishing making the eggs. "Good morning Kagome. Are you feeling hungry? I've made French toast and eggs with freshly squished oranges to drink."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Mom, I am really hungry." then sat by the table to beginning enjoying her breakfast. "Also–" Kagome sudden voice brought Mrs. Higurashi attention back to her daughter. "Thank you for listening to me yesterday. I really appreciate it." Then she turns to her and gives her the warmest sincerest smile.

Mrs. Higurashi's heart melts as tears threaten to fall and her throat swelling up with emotions but she manages to say. "No need to thank me. I only wished that I could help to make you feel better like when you were little and I was able to fix your problems."

Kagome smiles sadly knowing that her mom can't help her no matter even if she wanted to. "I know mom, but you helped as much as you could by listening and comforting me. It's the best you could have done."

"I know sweetie, but still… I wish I could take the pain away." Mrs. Higurashi said sadly. Kagome just gives a small smile and nods going back to her breakfast.

* * *

3 weeks later

_Feudal Japan_

* * *

"Do you think that Lady Kagome is alright?" Miroku asked Sango as they were resting from their journey in hopes of finding the jewel shards.

"I don't know Miroku, I hope she's alright. I miss her a lot; I wished she didn't have to leave us. But it wouldn't have been good for her to be dealing with Kikyou and Inuyasha." Sango said bitterly at the couple.

"Sango, please remember that Lady Kagome wrote not to blame Inuyasha for her leaving. We have to respect her last wishes no matter what our feeling might be." Miroku said trying to calm his love.

Sighing in despair she clutches the bottle below her neck that held the jewels Kagome left. She uses it to reassure herself. '_Kagome, I hope you're alright._' But the moment was cut off when she feels a certain hand groping her behind. "_Hentai_! Can't you keep you hands to yourself?"

"Ah but dear Sango, I can't resist you. Not with the certain memory of our night together." Miroku grins and winks as that particular night comes to mind.

Sango blushes remembering that night. "I–it was an error. A mistake, a one time thing!" She said looking away. Miroku grins not convince that Sango is telling the truth.

"Really? Are you willing to prove to me that it was a one time thing? That you don't have any feelings for me?"

"Of coarse I don't have any feelings for you! You're a lecherous monk that has a fond time of groping women and asking them to bare you children." Sango said defensively.

He smiles. "You're lying dear Sango. You do have feelings for me; you just don't want to admit it." Grabng her shoulders so she has no choice but to look at him.

"I do not! Now let me go!" she says wigging away from his grasp but it's a futile attempt since he has a firm grip on her. Miroku smiles at her childish attempt to deny what is clearly there and leans in to give her a kiss on the lips. Sango freezes in shock at the kiss but she melts into it and kisses back.

* * *

_Kikyou_

* * *

Kikyou is sitting on a tree smiling to herself at how she won Inuyasha from her reincarnation. '_Inuyasha is mine. And no one will take him away from me. Not even my reincarnation. With the help of that spellbinding demon Inuyasha will never leave me for _her.'

Inuyasha walking towards Kikyou with that old puppy dog love on his face," Kikyou, have you sense any jewel shards?"

Smirking to herself she replays "I'm sorry I haven't. But I have heard of a rumor that a demon is terrorizing a village not far from here. It seems to be a strong demon; it might have a jewel shard with it."

"Okay then where this village so we can check it out, and see if it does have a jewel shard." Inuyasha said eager to see if there was a jewel shard indeed.

_

* * *

_

Modern Time

* * *

After having a bad day at school Kagome comes back very tired. '_I feel so sick. I felt nauseous all day and I couldn't even stand the smell of the French fries at WacDonalds! If I didn't know any better I'll say I have the flu or some stomach bug._' She sighed as she reached her room collapsing on the bed. '_Just one minute to close my eyes and let the stress and tiredness out before I get started on my homework_' She groaned at the thought of homework. "Ugh! I'm so behind! Even after a month I'm still so behind!" sighing she closed her eyes massaging her temples to calm down. But she was more tired then she originally thought for she fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

Some hours later

"Kagome! Souta! Dinner ready! … Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked when she didn't see her coming to eat. "Souta you can start eating. I'll go get Kagome ok." Souta just nodded and began to eat while grandpa was already eating his.

Knocking her daughter's door she asked if she could come in. After not hearing a respond she began to worry and opened the door to find Kagome out cold, sleeping. Walking to her bed she sat down to the side of Kagome and began to shake her gently. "Kagome sweetie, it's time for dinner. Wake up honey."

The raven haired teen open her eyes confused and looked up at her mother. "What is it Mom?" she said with her voice groggy while rubbing her eyes.

"It's time for dinner. Won't you join us?" her mother asked nicely looking at her tired daughter.

"_Dinner_? Is it that late already?" she said looking at her clock at the side of the bed on top of the table. The clock confirmed that it was dinner time. '_Was I really asleep THAT long? I only meant to rest my eyes for a few seconds._'

"Yes sweetie, it is. Are you hungry or should I save you some food so you can eat it later when you are?" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking at Kagome in concerned.

"Maybe later. I haven't been feeling too good today. I think I have a stomach bug or just a queasy stomach today." Kagome said trying to not worry her mom much.

"Kagome, has this only happen today?" she asked worried in what was going to be Kaome's answer.

"Yeah… well I did feel a bit nauseous yesterday but it was nothing. Do you think that it's the stomach bug that going around?" Kagome asked curiously not getting where her mom was hinting at.

"Kagome, I have to ask you a personal question. Please answer me with the absolute truth no matter how painful it might be." Mrs. Higurashi asked in a dead serious tone. Getting a bit worried in what her mom was asking she nodded.

"Did you and Inuyasha have any _relation_?" her daughter was confused for a second before understanding what her mother was asking. Her tears threaten to fall at the memories of the times they did. The first was when they confessed they're supposing love for each other and the last time being two days before she decided in leaving feudal Japan forever. Beginning to tremble in her quest not to cry she indicated with a small nod. Not getting where he mom was getting at due to her emotions and just have woken up not more then ten minutes ago.

Breathing out her mom now said the crushing blow her daughter was going to receive. "I think sweetie, that its not a stomach bug." To this Kagome looked up shocked clearly written on her face and eyes. "I think you might be pregnant."

Numb

That the exact feeling Kagome was feeling. Shocked slowly seeped in and then the realization to what her mother said finally hit her. "I–I'm pr–preg. nant!?"

"_Might be_ sweet–" she didn't finish as Kagome passed out from the shock. "Kagome! Oh I knew this might happen I shouldn't have blurt it out." She said getting some papers from her left hand and then putting her right arm under her shoulders to lift her up. Fanning her she pleaded that she woke up. "Please honey wake up. I'm sorry to scare you like that. I should have ease to it not just drop the bomb. Kagome, please wake up."

_

* * *

_

Feudal Era

Night time

* * *

After reaching the village and defeating the demon they were taken in to a fairly big house as gratitude from helping the village from the demon. Though Inuyasha wasn't too happy that the demon had no jewel shard he was hungry now that Kagome wasn't with them or her instant food. They have gotten used to her food that it just didn't feel the same without her… AND her food!

Finishing their meal they went towards their rooms. When Miroku exclaim that Sango and himself should share a room since there was only two rooms available. Sango quickly protest against this but then relies that her other choice was to be with Kikyou that she said she change her mind she would share a room with the lecherous monk.

Finally in their respective rooms Shippo and Kirara joined them since they didn't want to be with Inuyasha or Kikyou. Sango was please with that. '_Miroku won't try anything in front of Shippo, right?_' sighing she knew that answer before even having to ask herself. '_Of coarse he would. He does grope me in public what would make this any different?_'

"Dearest Sango, you look beautiful tonight." he said as he wrapped his lean arms around me.

'_Figures he'll try something; at least he had the decency to wait till Shippo was asleep. Wait what I'm thinking! He shouldn't even be doing this!_' she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but again to no avail! '_Damn I got to give him credit for his stubbornness. Ugh! I did it again!_'" Miroku let me go."

Miroku reluctantly let her go but had the smallest smile on his face for seeing Sango flush face. "But sweet Sango you are so beautiful that I couldn't help but hold you in my arms." Makes gesture in still having her in his arms. Sango blushes more at this but pushes it out of her mind.

"But can't you have the decency not to do that when we have Shippo here?" she raised her voice but not enough to wake Shippo.

Miroku grins at this. "So if Shippo wasn't here you wouldn't have mind?" Sango blushes at what he said, getting herself in a deeper hole then she intended to.

"No, I– I meant that you should reframe more that Shippo and Kirara are here." She huffed and went to her bed only to find that only one was left since Shippo and Kirara have manage to take one which leaves her with taking the other bed. Miroku grinned behind her back seeing as they would have to share the last bed.

Sighing she got in the last bed and closed her eyes before feeling someone else getting in the bed with her. She turned around and glared at the monk. "And what do you think you're doing Monk?"

"Going to sleep Dearest Sango." he said trying to look all innocent.

"No, I'm sleeping here. You can sleep over there." She pointed to the farthest corner from her.

"But I want to sleep in this nice warm bed not that cold hard floor. Would you really be so mean as to send me over there?" he pouted and gave her his sad eyes. Glaring at him though with his eyes pleading her made her heart just melt that she sighed in frustration and gave in.

"Fine you can stay. But if you try anything you'll wish you could sleep on the cold hard floor. Got it?" she said angrily trying not to give any hints of what he does to her heart. Sighing Miroku agrees and goes to sleep. Sango does the same thing turning her back towards him. Before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep, she feels two arms snake around her waist and Miroku nuzzle up to her before sighing and going back to sleep. Relaxing in his arms she smiles going to sleep.

* * *

Nest Day

_Modern Time_

* * *

Since it was Saturday and didn't have to go to school today Kagome went to the drug store to buy a pregnancy home test. After making her purchase glad that no one recognize her, she went back home to get this doubt out of her head since last night.

Finally reaching home she made her way to the bathroom to skim the instructions so she didn't make some silly error. But this test was a lot simple since it would either say if she was positive or negative.

After doing what was asked she put the timer for the ten minutes it takes to get the results. Worried in the result she was pacing around trying to get her mind cleared.

'_Can I really be pregnant? What am I going to do if I am? Who do I need to tell? What do I have to do? And what about school? I just can't be pregnant–_' she stopped. '_I can't be that selfish! I'm just thinking about myself. What about this baby, it's totally innocent in everything and here I am thinking negatively in what it's going to do with my life. I should feel ashamed. Children are supposed to be the joy in your life._' Feeling more at peace with this turn of events the timer started her as it indicated that the time was up.

Taking a shaky breath in and out she walked up to her test closed her eyes before opening them to read the results. Taking a sharp breath in with wide eyes the results says…

* * *

**A/N**: LMAO! Oh I'm so evil after 2 years of absent I give you this cliffy! –laughs evilly- and **DON'T** even yell at me or whatever cause I won't listen to you yelling at me… I tend to block that out. And I already know what the results say so you can't convince me or persuade me into something. or ask you'll just have to find out like every one else. -stick out tongue-

I'll be starting the first part (where I say what the results say) of the next chapter tomorrow(well later in the day since its already almost 7am even though i haven't gone to sleep yet) when I can use the computer since my siblings HOG it all day, and then they're jerks because they heat up my room with having the computer on and the A/C doesn't even reach my room so its too warm in my room to use it in the late evening that is if they're still not hogging it. So I write in the late of night till early morning. So yeah! My parents hate that I stay up so late but this is my peaceful time since everyone asleep and quiet I can concentrate. Plus I blame my siblings. They made me since they hog it all day this is my only time.

But do tell me what you thought of this chapter… PLEASE!! –puppy pout- and I hope you liked the fluffiness with Sango and Miroku. Though I didn't put much of Kikyou but I don't mind. The less of her, the better. –smiles- don't worry I'll put the lunar eclipse in… eventually, just got to find out where.

Nite! Princess Tien Yun Kimura that is now known as Mischievous One 17.


	14. And the Results Say?

**A/N**: hey there, happy to see me again? Or are y'all still angry at my cliffy? Teehee I was mean, wasn't I? Ah but it was a great way to come back from the dead huh? Well I wasn't dead, dead but I was M.I.A. for some time. But I'm back so I thought I should begin writing the next chapter ASAP before I find an angry mob at the front of my house. Guess on with the story! … I hope! I'm just winging this total creativity up in my brain. And I just pray I don't get another brain fart and can't write again cause that would be devastating to the readers!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters on the show (though I wish I did just so I can set everything right. Kikyou back in hell with Naraku right behind her)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: And the Results Say…?

_

* * *

_

Modern Time

* * *

'_Can I really be pregnant? What am I going to do if I am? Who do I need to tell? What do I have to do? And what about school? I just can't be pregnant–_' she stopped. '_I can't be that selfish! I'm just thinking about myself. What about this baby, it's totally innocent in everything and here I am thinking negatively in what it's going to do with my life. I should feel ashamed. Children are supposed to be the joy in your life._' Feeling more at peace with this turn of events the timer started her as it indicated that the time was up.

Taking a shaky breath in and out she walked up to her test closed her eyes before opening them to read the results. Taking a sharp breath in with wide eyes the results says…

"_Negative?_" she asked in disbelief. "I'm. not. pregnant?" though she should feel relief that she wouldn't have to worry about school and how her life would be affected she couldn't help but feel disappointment. '_Even if Inuyasha doesn't love me, I could have had a small part of him with me.' _"I… I could have had… his child." She chocked out tears running down her face.

Sobbing on top of the toilet she couldn't help but held to some hope that fate would have given her something to cherish for the rest of her life with the love they once held. But it just seems it wasn't meant to be. All she had left now were the memories, and a broken heart.

_

* * *

_

Feudal Era

* * *

Waking up with a start, Inuyasha looked around the room. Nothing was out of place but he had a strange feeling at the back of his mind that he just couldn't figure out what it was. _Sadness? Hurt? Disappointment?_ No, that couldn't be it. Why would it? He was with Kikyou, the woman he loves. (Me: You don't love her! Man, wish you could talk to them sometimes and they could _actually_ hear you… -sigh- oh well)

But that feeling was nagging at the back of his mind. Why would I be feeling this?

"_When you find your soul mate sometimes it's so deep that you can even feel what their feeling."_

'_Could that really be true? Is Kikyou feeling hurt and sad? I thought she would be happy to be with me…_' Inuyasha thought sadly before Kikyou began moving signaling that she was waking.

"Good morning" Inuyasha said.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Kikyou responded getting up and walking towards the door but Inuyasha stopped her when he asked. "Kikyou are you feeling sad today?"

Looking at him with her expressionless face even though she was confused inside she asked, "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha just shakes his head, "Its nothing. I think we should get ready to leave and see if we can find the jewel shards." Nodding she walked out while Inuyasha stayed in the room. '_That man's a liar. You can't really feel what your soul mate feeling. That's the last time I listen to some basket case._'

_

* * *

_

Miroku & Sango

* * *

During the night Sango manage to turn around and cuddle up to Miroku while he had one arm wrapped around her shoulders the other around her waist. Miroku was the first one to wake up. Smiling at Sango's angelic face while she wasn't yelling or angry with him she looked so fragile and innocent it was hard to believe that behind this face was a strong will, stubborn, hot-tempered woman that he loved.

Feeling that someone was watching her Sango opened her eyes to see the monk looking at her with so much tenderness her heart nearly leapt out of her throat. Smiling back she said. "Good morning." Sleep still evident in her voice.

"It's only good when I wake up with the sight of you first thing in the morning." he smiled back at her hugging her more towards him. Sango blushed at how sweet he was being with her. Smiling she snuggled up to him and took a deep breath getting intoxicated by his smell. Miroku hugged her tighter never wanting to let her go, but heard footsteps coming closer sighing he reluctantly moved his arms away and got out of bed just before whoever was coming knocked.

Sango groan in protest as Miroku left her in the bed. Feeling a bit hurt that he left. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard knocking. Looking up at him in surprise she thought. '_Was that why he got up? So whoever was coming wouldn't see that we had to share the bed?_' smiling that he cared so much that he would get out of bed so no one would get the wrong idea as to what happened last night; she got out of bed to comb her hair since it was loose and probably tangled.

Miroku opened the door and was surprised to notices Kikyou standing there. "Get everything ready, we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes." Turned around and walked away without waiting for a reply from the monk. Closed the door he told Sango that they were leaving in fifteen minutes and went to wake Shippo and Kirara, telling them to get ready; that the group was leaving in fifteen minutes. Shippo nodded and went to get some breakfast before their departure with Kirara following close behind.

Being alone in the room Sango felt a little uncomfortable with their morning events. Just thinking about it gave her a slight blush barely noticeable unless you looked really close. Hugging her from behind Miroku whispered in her ear. "We should go eat some breakfast before leaving." Giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning around and leaving.

Sango shivered as his hot breath still lingered on her ear and how her skin was on fire where he place those delectable lips. Blushing she tied her hair in her high ponytail and went to get some breakfast while trying miserably to cool her warm cheek. '_That monk doesn't know what he does to me._'

_

* * *

_

Modern Time

* * *

A knock was heard slowly followed by someone getting up sniffing and opening the door. "Honey, are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked once she saw how her daughter looked. "What happened?"

"I–I took my, preg. nancy t–test today." Kagome said with difficulty.

"Oh, honey it'll be alright. I'll be here to help you with your pregnancy." Mrs. Higurashi said hugging her daughter trying to sooth her by smoothing her hair. Kagome only cried harder at that. "Don't worry; the baby will have all the love in the world. You don't have to feel like you're all alone. Our family will love him or her so much. So you don't need to worry."

Kagome just cried holding tighter to her mom and mumble what could be heard as "Mom, I'm... It... neg..."

Confused in what she heard she lifted her from her shirt to have her eye-to-eye. "What did you say? I didn't quite get that."

"I said I'm not pregnant. It came out negative." Silent tears ran down her face. Looking more confused then ever she asked her daughter why was she crying? "Be–because I… I wanted this baby. I would have had a small piece of…" she trailed off not wanting to say his name because it hurt too much still.

Understanding now, she wanted to cry too. '_Again, more pain and I can't do anything to stop it._' "Honey, I'm sorry. Sometimes life gets hard, and you feel like you've been abandoned, but keep your head up. If you need someone, I'm always here to listen to you." She gave a light smile trying to reassure her.

Kagome smiled back and hugs her mother. "Thank you mom"

"You're welcome Kagome" she said hugging her back.

* * *

**A/N**: So what did you think? –Shrinks away- please don't kill me! I felt it was too cliché if I left her pregnant. So many stories are like that so I decided –flinches. Looks around nervously- not to have her… just yet! –Smiles-

I also know that this one is shorter then the last one but hey! I did become nice and wrote the next chapter right away, so don't get all huff up 'Kay? But I'm also trying to add some Sango and Miroku fluff, but staying way from Inuyasha and Kikyou because I'll have to cut off my fingers afterwards. And that won't be good since then how am I going to be typing the next chapters? A pen in my mouth? That takes forever! Trust me I know, I did it once.

Anyway later! I'm going to see my other works and try to start them… hopefully! So the next chapter won't come like that –snaps fingers- but be happy that there's no cliffy here. –Sticks out tongue-

Mischievous One 17 formally known as Princess Tien Yun Kimura


	15. Fifty years later jk more like six

A/N: For being so patient with me for so many months I'll give a special gift at the end of the chapter I hope you enjoy it. Enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters in the show.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

: Fifty years later … j/k more like five... well six

* * *

Modern Era

Sleeping in the warm blankets someone begins nudging her shoulders, trying to wake her up. "Wake up, wake up, wake up. First day of school, time to get up. Come on, it's the first day of school!"

The sleeping form moans in displeasure and exhaustion, mumbles. "Five more minutes"

"No, wake up we need to get ready." The voice persisted.

"But I don't wanna go to school today." The sleepy female protested.

The little girl's laugh. "But mommy, you're not going to school. I'm going to school today. It's my first day of SCHOOL!" she giggles more while walking away. "Silly mommy"

The young female sits upright stretches while yawning. '_That's right. Its Katasha's first day of school. Come on Kagome, get up and prepare your daughter for school._' Swinging her legs to the side of her bed she rises and went to make breakfast for her energetic five year old.

Running to the table, slides into her chair just as Kagome puts her plate down. "Mommy I'm so excited about going to school today. Is there going to be kids my age?" she asks while eating her breakfast before pausing; asking meekly, "Mommy, what if no one likes me?"

"Tasha, who wouldn't like you, don't worry, you'll have a lot of fun, I promise." Kagome reassured her daughter. "Oh! We better go, wouldn't want to be late."

Katasha jumps up and runs to get her backpack as Kagome laughs lightly and picks up the plates from the table and puts them in the sink and puts water so the food doesn't stick. Grabbing her car keys opens the door as Katasha dives through causing Kagome to smile at her eagerness. Locking the door behind her, opens the back door and puts Katasha seatbelt on before getting in the drivers seat and putting on her seatbelt.

"Come on Mommy, hurry or we'll be late." The antsy five years old replied.

"Don't worry we'll make it." starting the car, and heads towards the roads. "Honey, when school is over grandma going to pick you up from school so wait until you see her okay?"

"So Uncle Souta isn't going to pick me up?" Katasha asked.

"No, not today, he has to stay afterschool today for a club meeting but he'll be able to pick you up next week."

"Oh okay Mommy. I know Uncle Souta can be busy. But he said he had something cool to show me today. He said it was something _really_ cool!" Kagome looked from her rearview mirror as her eyes got big when she emphasized.

"That's great honey. Oh look where we are."

"School!" Katasha's face literally lit up. Kagome just smiled as her daughter excitement. Parking her car, Kagome took Katasha by the hand and walked to the classroom. Little kids and older kids are walking, jogging, and running towards school while Katasha's looks in awe.

As they arrived in the classroom, Katasha became timid and slowed her pace and hide behind Kagome's leg. The teacher's outside greeting the parents and young new student.

"Welcome, I'm Ms. Odasai." The petite, fife feet three inches, brunette with emerald eyes said.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my daughter, Katasha Higurashi." Kagome introduced to Ms. Odasai.

"Oh, it looks like I have another timid student." She bent down to get eye level with the shy five year old. "Don't worry Katasha, your going to have a lot of fun here."Ms. Odasai smiled warmly at the child.

Kagome kneel down to her Katasha's level and began stroking her hair. "Tasha, it's okay to be a little nervous on your first day of school but once you get started it'll be a lot of fun." She tried to reassure her. Though Katasha was still a little wry Ms. Odasai stood up and smiled.

"Maybe we should show her the classroom so she'll get acquainted." Ms. Odasai suggested.

Kagome nodded and stood up and held her daughter hand as they walked in. The minute they walked in Katasha's eyes grew wide and the excitement she had in the car came back. Smiling wide she let go and ran to the play area.

Smiling the teacher faced Kagome, "Sometimes all they need is a little push of encouragement."

"Yeah, she is a bit timid at new things but she was so excited to come to school." Kagome said while watching her child play with the other children grinning and laughing.

"Though when I bent down to talk to her I notice something peculiar; she looks a lot like you. Same skin tone, hair color, she could pass as a miniature you." She smiled at her. Kagome smiled back, she gotten this compliment many times before, coworkers, neighbors, and total strangers. "Everything alike, well except for her eyes, I've never seen that color before. Golden honey eyes, did she happen to inherit hers from her father?"

That made Kagome freeze for a moment. She wasn't expecting the talk about Katasha's origin. Everyone that was friends or family knew it was a taboo subject. Even with six years since she saw him a flicker of hurt still manage to go by. '_Even with the years the hurt still there._'

"Mrs. Higurashi?" Ms. Odasai asked worriedly.

Kagome's distance eyes came back to focus. "It's Ms. Higurashi actually."

"Oh I'm sorry–" Ms. Odasai began before being interrupted.

"No, it's alright." She said airy before turning to her, her voice focus to an unreadable emotion. "Yes, Katasha got her eyes from her father. But that's a sore topic for me." She gave a small light smile.

The teacher understood and nodded, before smiling again. "Would you be picking your daughter in the afternoon?"

She answered lightly. "No, I'm sorry but I won't be able to, but her grandmother would be picking her up."

"Oh that alright, have a pleasant day." She replied.

Kagome lightly smiled and nodded before giving her daughter one last look. Katasha was still playing with a few girls, looked up and waved at her mom knowing she would be leaving. She waved back and blew a kiss, Katasha did the same and Kagome left.

'_I wasn't expecting the subject of–_', she stopped not wanting to even think about _him_. '_Though I should have expected it! It's normal for both parents to be there for they're child first day of school, well almost every parent. Katasha, I'm sorry that you'll never know your… father, Inuyasha.'_

* * *

Feudal Japan

A female is perched on an extremely tall tree, smiling as she played with feather that turned to dust. "Its almost time dear Kikyou." An hour glass appears and the sand is almost gone. "You had your time but now I'm fixing this Sanumi wrong. In one fortnight's time the lunar eclipse would come and the spell the hanyou been under will lift. You will not find this Sanumi to put the spell back. Hope the Hanyou and Miko would forgive this Sanumi for what this Sanumi done." Closing her hand she open it and blew some red-pink dust and whispered, "One fortnight time." before she disappeared from the treetop.

Inuyasha sneezed. '_That's the third time this morning I think I'm catching a cold._'

_

* * *

_

Preview to the next chapter

* * *

"_Katasha…"_ the little girl turns around at the call of her name. Staring at the god tree in wonder her eyes move to the well house that haven't been used in many years. She feels a strange sensation pulling her to the well house but abruptly stop when Souta calls for her.

"Yes, Uncle Souta?" the five years old replies.

"What are you doing?" he inquirers.

"Nothing. Didn't you have something to show me!" she smiles eagerly.

"I may have. Do you want me to show you?" he teased his niece.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed running towards him making their way towards the house. With the well house forgotten.

* * *

At the bottom of the well a teary Katasha wept; when a woman figure peered over the rim of the well to notice a small child weeping at the bottom.

"Child what are you doing down there?" the figure spoke.

Katasha sniffed as she wiped her tears to look at who spoke to her. Glancing up she notice a woman looking down at her from the well she fell in. "I fell."

The young woman clicked her tongue before jumping one graceful leap in and landing lightly. "Come I'll get you out." The young child hesitate, thinking whether or not to comply since her mother told her not to talk to complete strangers. "Do you want my help or do you want to say here?" Katasha nodded and walks to her as the woman picks her up and leaps out just as gracefully. A few more jumps and they're on top of a fairly tall tree.

Katasha looks scared as she notice how high they're up and she clings to the strange female. "May I ask why you, child looks so much like the Miko?"

"Who?" Katasha asked as the wind blows making her grip tighten. The figure gets a whiff of her scent and her eyebrows raise in wonder.

"You are the Miko's and Hanyou's Daughter. My name is Sanumi, what is yours child?" the woman with light blue eyes change to green ones.

"Katasha." She said meekly.

"Well, Katasha, This Sanumi will help Katasha is Katasha helps This Sanumi." She smiles lightly at her. '_Tomorrow is the lunar eclipse, with this child I can get the miko and hanyou together after that This Sanumi is done._'

"What do I have to do?" Katasha asked quietly as the wind blew making her to grip tighter afraid to fall as the wind shake the branches.

"Your mother would come looking for you. Your father is here if you want to see him. But I can't let you near him until tomorrow's nightfall."

"My daddy's here?" she looked up smiling sweetly. Sanumi nodded.

"I'll gladly show you where he is but This Sanumi and Katasha can not make any noise so no one notice our presence. Understand?" Sanumi asked seriously. The child meekly nodded and Sanumi smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around the child and jumped towards the village.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter and the preview of the next. I thought you guys deserved it since I left you guys for a few months. But I didn't leave forever, senior year is hectic and I'm procrastination a research paper. Until next time, oh sorry about the time jump I just didn't want to deal with the pregnancy and stuff so I skipped it and just went to the lunar eclipse when both Kagome's time and Inuyasha's had the eclipse in the same night.


	16. Daddy!

A/N: Well here is the next chapter for y'all. Hope y'all enjoy it! Also thank you for the reviews.

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other people in the show; but I should hold some rights over this story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16:

Daddy!

* * *

"_Katasha…"_the little girl turns around at the call of her name. Staring at the god tree in wonder her eyes move to the well house that haven't been used in many years. She feels a strange sensation pulling her to the well house but abruptly stop when Souta calls for her.

"Yes, Uncle Souta?" the five years old replies.

"What are you doing?" he inquirers.

"Nothing. Didn't you have something to show me!" she smiles eagerly.

"I may have. Do you want me to show you?" he teased his niece.

"Yea!" she exclaimed running towards him making their way towards the house. With the well house forgot.

* * *

The office

'_It seems Katasha been doing fine in school. It has been nearly two weeks; she's so excited to go to school. Though her face fell when I had to explain that Saturday and Sunday there was no school; but she seems to enjoy it._' Kagome thought as she stared at the screen on her computer. It was late in the afternoon and there was still two hours left before she calls it a day. '_The news had said that a lunar eclipse was going to happen tomorrow night, and Katasha has never seen one, it would be a great time to see one._'

Snapping out of it she began working so she wouldn't have anything left and all would be done for before the weekend.

* * *

Higurashi Shrine

Katasha ran out with her new toy windmill, the surprise her uncle gave her the first day after school. When it spun, it made a circular rainbow; running around the yard she ended up in front of the well house. Stopping as the laughter in her throat came to a halt she stared at the well house where her mom had told her not to go into.

Something urged her to go and her small legs carried her to the entrance of the well house she lifted her arm and slid the door with ease and slip in. It was pretty dark so the door was left ajar to let the afternoon sun in and she went down the stairs to the ancient well with slightly new seals in place.

Right beside the well she stared in wonder. "Wow, this looks awesome." She smiled as she placed her hand at the ancient wood.

"_Katasha…" _the same voice called her. Katasha looked around wondering where the person could be calling her before looking at the well. Placing her head down to the side she tried to listen in. All she heard was nothing but a little rattling sound started to emerged. She took several steps back and looked at the sealed well. The rattling got louder before it became silent. Katasha took brave steps and touched the well again this time the seals on the well disintegrate away and the wood on top of the well came off.

Katasha's eyed in awed and looked over the rim to the dark hole and she leaned too far that she fell, leaving her toy windmill at the base of the well.

* * *

The other side of the well

At the bottom of the well a teary Katasha wept; when a woman figure peered over the rim of the well to notice a small child weeping at the bottom.

"Child what are you doing down there?" the figure spoke.

Katasha sniffed as she wiped her tears to look at who spoke to her. Glancing up she notice a woman looking down at her from the well she fell in. "I fell."

The young woman clicked her tongue before jumping one graceful leap in and landing lightly. "Come I'll get you out." The young child hesitate, thinking whether not to comply since her mother told her not to talk to complete strangers. "Do you want my help or do you want to say here?" Katasha nodded and walks to her as the woman picks her up and leaps out just as gracefully. A few more jumps and they're on top of a fairly tall tree.

Katasha looks scared as she notice how high they're up and she clings to the strange female. "May I ask why you, child looks so much like the Miko?"

"Who?" Katasha asked as the wind blows making her grip tighten. The figure gets a whiff of her scent and her eyebrows rise in wonder.

"You are the Miko's and Hanyou's Daughter. My name is Sanumi, what is yours child?" the woman with light blue eyes change to green ones.

"Katasha." She said meekly.

"Well, Katasha, This Sanumi will help Katasha if Katasha helps This Sanumi." She smiles lightly at her. '_Tomorrow is the lunar eclipse, with this child I can get the miko and hanyou together after that This Sanumi is done._'

"What do I have to do?" Katasha asked quietly as the wind blew making her grip tighter afraid to fall as the wind shake the branches.

"Your mother would come looking for you. Your father is here if you want to see him. But I can't let you near him until tomorrow's nightfall."

"My daddy's here?" she looked up smiling sweetly. Sanumi nodded.

"I'll gladly show you where he is but This Sanumi and Katasha can not make any noise so no one notice our presence. Understand?" Sanumi asked seriously. The child meekly nodded and Sanumi smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around the child and jumped towards the village.

* * *

Higurashi Shrine

"Tasha, I'm here, get your things and let's go home!" Kagome exclaimed closing the door to the house she lived almost her whole life in. It was strange that she didn't hear anyone in the house. "Katasha…? Souta, Mom?"

It was extremely eerie that the house was completely silent; nothing could be good with this deafening silence. Putting her purse down she went towards the bedrooms to search for her family.

After fruitless minutes Kagome made it to the kitchen in despair as to where her daughter, mother, and brother could have gone without notifying her; pacing the kitchen floor nibbling on her nails a breathless Souta jogs into the kitchen.

"Kagome." He puffs out.

"Souta, what happened? Where's Tasha?" Kagome frankly asked.

"She—" he took deep breaths trying to tell his older sister what had happened. "She disappeared."

"What!?" Kagome asked flabbergasted. "What do you mean '_she disappeared'_?"

"I let her play with the toy windmill I got her and I was here in the living room doing my homework. I told her to play only in the backyard, but she didn't listen." Souta explained.

"You mean she's been kidnapped?" Kagome asked her nerves going into frenzy.

"I don't think so." Souta admitted.

"How can you be so certain?" Kagome question him.

"Because the well house was opened after I saw her staring at it this afternoon." Souta confessed.

"But I told her never to go in there, what makes you think she would open it. Those doors are hard to open even if she wanted to."

"Well, apparently not, I check the door and it glided opened. I found her windmill at the base of the well. Can you explain that?" Souta question his older sister.

Kagome remain silent before replying, "Show me."

They both ran out of the house and Souta lead the way as Kagome hoped her daughter was fine and not in the well. As she reached the well house the old memories of her youth came rushing back when she ran to the well and jumped to feudal Japan.

Sure enough the door was left ajar and slides smoothly open the rest of the way, with the dusk the sunlight wasn't much to illuminate the well house. Kagome's worst fears were realized when the well was left open and the seals gone. Her heart caught in her throat as she looked over the rim of the well and Katasha wasn't at the bottom which could only mean one thing.

She was on the other side.

Running back towards the house and up the stairs to her old bedroom she grabbed her old yellow backpack and got the necessaries for a trip back to the past to retrieve her daughter. Running back with her backpack on her shoulder Souta stopped her.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"What does it look like? My daughter fell in the well and she's on the other side, I'm going to bring her back to where she belongs." She said with one knee on the rim ready to jump in at any second.

"Be careful Kagome." He said.

"Don't worry Souta I'll be fine. Can you pass me my bow and arrows?" Kagome asked.

"Sure sis." He replied and handed her the bow and arrow.

"I'll try to be here as soon as I can. If I don't get back by Monday say that Katasha and I are sick like how grandpa use to say." Kagome smiled ruffling her younger brother's hair. "Later little bro"

"Later sis." He replied as Kagome jumped into the well and the old blue light engulfed her.

* * *

Feudal Japan

Kagome feet lightly touched the ground as she reached the other side. The aroma of the forest hit her senses, bringing more unwanted memories. Grabbing the vines she pulled her way up. When she finally managed, she sat at the rim feeling out of breath and looked at the scenery she left many years ago.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered in the wind as the last few rays from the sun left, leaving the night in its place.

* * *

On top of a fairly tall tree

"Katasha, we are here." Sanumi said quietly to the young girl clutching her. The young girl just poked her head from Sanumi, still scared to let go.

"Are we?" she whispered. Sanumi nodded. Katasha turned her head to the village below where she saw people walking around, what caught her attention was shiny white haired man wearing a red suit.

"Who's that?" she said pointing to the white haired demon. That's when she saw that white ears on top on his head move. Katasha almost squeaked in surprised but Sanumi covered her mouth.

"That is your father." Sanumi replied as Katasha's eyes shine asking if it was really true, she just nodded to confirm it. Katasha's eager golden honey eyes looked at her father in awe.

* * *

The Well

Kagome finally got off the well after catching her breath and headed to the village knowing what it might bring her; but keep walking because she was here for one thing only, her daughter.

* * *

A/N: I'll leave it here. The next chapter I do not know when I'll update since I have finals coming up but I just really hope I leave it alone for to long but nothing this week since I still need to do my much neglected research paper or I'll fail my class with no if ands or buts about it.

Those in the next chapter Kagome gets reacquainted with her past friends and meets dear Inuyasha. With the Lunar Eclipse getting close would Inuyasha finally lose that spell off him? And who was that voice? Other surprises in the upcoming chapters of this story. I would not update this week since finals would occupy the entire time, as I will stress about every final.


	17. Lunar Eclipse part one

A/N: I had a compulsion to write the week I wasn't going to write, but then Wednesday, I sprain my ankle leaving me to neglect my story while I healed; but I'm working on it now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah, on with the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Lunar Eclipse (part one)

* * *

"Who's that?" she said pointing to the white haired demon. That's when she saw that white ears on top on his head move. Katasha almost squeaked in surprised but Sanumi covered her mouth.

"That is your father." Sanumi replied as Katasha's eyes shine asking if it was really true, she just nodded to confirm it. Katasha's eager golden honey eyes looked at her father in awe.

* * *

The Well

Kagome finally got off the well after catching her breath and headed to the village knowing what it might bring her; but keep walking because she was here for only one thing, her daughter.

* * *

The Village

As Kagome approached the village she so long ago left it, it brought back bittersweet memories. Inhaling to suppress the thoughts from coming further, she saw the door flap swing open but no one stepped out. I think they're curious to why a strangely dress woman was here just like when I first arrive in feudal Japan. What caught her off guard was a growl of a small demon before big flames engulf it as the demon looked familiar.

"Kilala, what is it? Who's out there?" a woman's voice said as she stepped out of the hut and into the night looking at her companion before focusing her eyes at Kagome. "Kagome, Is that really you?"

Kagome lightly smiles, nodding before she hugged her best friend.

"Oh Kami, it's been a long time since I last seen you. I thought I'll never see you again." Sango cried happily hugging her.

"It has been a long time." Kagome said.

"What made you come back Kagome?" Sango asked.

"That's why I need your help." Kagome became serious. "You can't tell anyone."

"W-what is it?" Sango looked worried.

"My daughter fell down the well. I came to look for her. I need to use Kilala." Kagome explained.

"Your daughter?" Sango asked flabbergasted. Kagome nodded. "What-, when did this happened? How old is she?"

"Five years old." Kagome answered.

"Five?" Sango questioned before she understood. "Its Inuyasha's isn't it."

Kagome meekly nodded. "But please, you can't tell anyone I only came back because it's dangerous for her; she doesn't know anything about this world. Have you happened to see her?"

"I wouldn't know if I had."

"She looks exactly like me only smaller."

"No, I'm afraid not."

Kagome looked worried. "I don't know where she could have gotten to. You don't think a demon has her?" the panic rose in her voice.

"No, no, I think someone did find her but she's probably in the village." Sango said indication the village they were in.

"Can I use Kilala? I can't rest until I find her. I brought a bracelet that has her scent so Kilala can find her." Kagome said pulling out the bracelet to let Kilala sniff it.

"Kagome, Kilala not very good when it comes to that. The only person we know of is, you know." Sango apologized.

"Right, him." Kagome sighed, she was hoping not to run into him, but it was looking like it was her only option.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango apologies before a baby crying could be heard. "Oh sorry, Miri gets fussy late at night."

"Miri, are you babysitting for someone Sango?" Kagome asked.

She laughed at Kagome's comment. "No, I'm not babysitting, Miri is my baby."

"You had a baby Sango! What about Miroku?" Kagome teased.

Sango blushed deep red but the darkness covered it. "Its Miroku's too. Which reminds me, where's that lecherous monk gone to?"

* * *

On top of the same tall tree

Katasha was getting sleepy and started to drift but the wind made her shiver causing her to stay awake.

"Are you tired child?" Katasha answered by yawning before nodding. Sanumi stood up and used her magic powder and they were inside a cave in no time with the fire keeping the cave toasty. Sitting down with Katasha still in her arms Katasha just rested her head as Sanumi's heartbeats lull her to sleep.

'_This child is the fruit of the love I destroyed because of Kikyo but This Sanumi is going to fix it._' She stroked Katasha's hair as Sanumi didn't need much sleep but just stayed awake making sure the young girl wasn't cold.

* * *

In the forest

Inuyasha looked at the full moon taking a deep breath he felt something weird happening deep inside of him. He looked back up at the moon and something told him that tomorrow would be different then what he has been living for the last six years. The old Inuyasha was dying to come out and see Kagome. He stared at the moon once more before returning to Kikyo.

* * *

Sango's Hut

"So you and Miroku finally got together? I'm happy for you Sango, really." Kagome cracked a smile but the worry was still etched on her face.

"If you're worried we can go find Inuyasha I don't think-. " Sango said before being interrupted.

"No, no, I can wait till morning I don't want to bother him, them." Kagome said sorrowful but knew she shouldn't cry about it no matter how much it hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry I brought him up." Sango said as someone walked into the hut.

"Good night Dear Sango, Lady Kagome." Miroku said before doing a double take. "Lady Kagome? What a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Miroku, it's been a long time since I've seen you." Kagome greeted.

"May I ask what brought this delighted visit?" Miroku inquired.

"Kagome's daughter fell into the well and it's likely that she's somewhere in the village." Sango explain to him.

"Oh that is bad. Lady Kagome, maybe I saw her, how does she look like?" Miroku asked.

"Like a miniature Kagome, well that's what Kagome told me; right Kagome?" Sango looked at her.

"Yeah, she looks like me, well everything except her eyes." Kagome commented. "She inherited hers from her father's."

"If you had something of hers, we could ask Inuyasha to look for her." Miroku said and Sango elbowed him silent. Miroku looked at Sango hoping she'll fill him in to why she did that. She answered by mouthing out Inuyasha the father. He nodded discreetly.

"So I've been told to do but I want to find her before I resort to that." Kagome stated with a little edge in her tone.

"We understand perfectly." Sango said for the both of them.

"Are you sure that Kilala can't assist me?" Kagome tried to ask without making it sound like she was pleading but some manage to get through.

"I'm not sure, but we can give it a try. Kilala come here." Sango said as her little demon meowed and came running to Kagome's side to smell the bracelet. Taking a few whiffs Kilala meowed before dashing out outside; while everyone followed her outside where she transformed to her bigger self and Kagome got on without a moment to lose and Sango right behind her. "Miroku take care of Miri until we get back okay."

"Sure, just be careful. Lady Kagome I hope you'll find her."

"Thank you Miroku." Kagome said smiling waving as she ascended to where her daughter might be.

Kilala kept sniffing the air till she found the scent she was looking for, but the trail stopped up in a tree. She roared to indicate that this is where the trail ended leaving both of the women puzzled how a trail could just disappear. Kilala did smell another smell but one she did not recognize but that scent also stopped here.

Kagome sighed that she couldn't find her daughter and that she would need the help of Inuyasha to help find her daughter. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"That's okay at least we tried." She exhaled tired but in defeat at not finding her daughter or even knowing where she might be.

Coming to the hut Sango and Miroku called it a night and went to their room while Kagome paced outside until she felt extremely exhausted that she went inside and fell asleep the moment she laid down.

* * *

Next Morning

As soon as the sun hit Kagome's eyes she woke up; still tired from not getting enough sleep she could not waste time when her daughter was still out there somewhere with who knows who. Fixing her hair to her best abilities she picked up her yellow bag and decided to take a quick bath before facing the day.

Quick bath, she changed into something more comfortable for the journey of going anywhere in Feudal Japan to find her daughter. Making her way down the familiar path to Kaede's place, she was certain to find him. '_Okay, don't be nervous, even though I haven't seen him in so long and the last time he hurt me deeply… I–I can't do this. No Kagome, you have to, for your daughter's shake... Okay, I'm ready._'

"And where do you think you're going?" an icy tone was followed by that question.

Turning around Kagome came face to face with her previous life, Kikyo. "This doesn't concern you, so I don't have to answer to you."

"I think it does concern me. When you come to my village, I do." Kikyo stated walking up to her reincarnation.

"Well then I'll just leave you with the desire of wanting to know. I have somewhere more important to be." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at her and lifting her chin up in defiance before turning around to walk away.

"Inuyasha is still with me. The love he felt for you didn't last long, did it?" Kikyo said rubbing salt on an old wound.

Kagome clenched her jaw to keep from punching her; turning her head without moving the rest of her body she said. "I don't care, I came for one thing. So don't worry that clay dirt head of yours." She gave a fake smile and walked way leaving a steamed priestess.

Looking for Inuyasha was not easy when you had no clue where he was. '_Do you think he still has the necklace? Would it work if I yell Sit?_' Kagome was tempted to but if she needed his help it would do no good to piss him off, though how would she explain her daughter's scent would be another question.

Catching something red up in the trees she finally spotted him. Seeing him again brought the blood rushing to her face but she pulled herself together and called him. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's ears perked when he heard someone called him that he lifted his head and turn it to the direction of the person. '_Kikyo… no, that's not her, but she looks like her._'

"Inuyasha, can you come down please." She pleaded, she needed his help.

He continued to look at her intensely and he jumped off the tree landing lightly next to her. "Do I know you?"

Kagome looked at him confused. '_Does he not remember me? It doesn't matter._' "I need your help. Can you help me find someone?" she stared at his golden eyes that were distance and cold like Kikyo's. He stared at her not quite sure where he had seen her, she looked like Kikyo but that wasn't it, he knew her from somewhere else, but where.

"Why would I help you?" Inuyasha asked annoyed because she didn't answer his question.

"You're the only one that can help me. I need to find someone but all I have is her scent. Are you willing to help me?" Kagome said worried he might say no.

"Only if you tell me how I know you." Inuyasha narrowed his cold golden eyes.

Kagome bit her lip in nervousness wondering what she would tell him. "I-I was… um… someone that travel with you, Sango, Miroku and Shippo." Inuyasha just looked at her before nodding; that must be it, where I knew her from.

"Do you have her scent with you?" Inuyasha said putting his hands into his sleeves.

"Yeah, its right here." She said pulling out Katasha's bracelet before handing it to him. Inuyasha took the scent into his nose but the scent triggered something, why did it smell like both his and her scent mixed together. Not putting much thought into it he went to work in finding this person for her.

Sniffing for the scent he finally found it and began following it until the scent disappeared on top of a fairly large tree not for from the village. "This is where the scent stops." Inuyasha informed Kagome as she looked up at the same tree she ended up last night.

"Are you sure? It doesn't go anywhere else?" Kagome said antsy. "Does that mean she was killed?"

"No, there's a scent of a demon here too, but they both disappear. The scents stop at this spot." Inuyasha explained.

"So, she could still be alive?" Kagome put some hope in that question.

"Yes, but with the demon, I'm not sure for how long. The scent is a couple hours old so unless the demon hadn't eaten her for dinner they'll had her by now." Inuyasha said not really caring.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in worry if her daughter was alright.

* * *

Inside the Cave

With the rays of the sun finally hitting the walls of the cave Sanumi opened her eyes before looking at the young girl in between her arms. Katasha stirred before yawning and lifting her head.

"Good morning Sanumi." Katasha said smiling sweetly.

"Good morning Child." Sanumi replied and Tasha rubbed her eyes before giving a big cute yawn. "Are you hungry?"

Katasha's stomach answered for her as it gave a loud growl. "I think my tummy says yes."

"I'll be back in a moment." Sanumi replied walking out of the cave.

"Wait! When can I see my daddy again?" Katasha asked.

Turning around she answered her. "Tonight, with your mother." The young girl smile lit up at seeing her mom again.

* * *

In the forest

Inuyasha turned to stare at her intensely asking. "Explain something to me. Why does that bracelet scent smell like you and me? What's your name anyway?"

Kagome was thrown back that she nibble at her lower lip. '_I wasn't expecting him to ask now when he didn't ask earlier. Think, should I tell him the truth?_'

* * *

A/N: Well that it for now the next chapter WILL have the lunar eclipse happening so don't get antsy. Until the next time I update; don't forget to review… or not, which ever floats your boat.


	18. Lunar Eclipse part two

A/N: Okay I had writers block, but I pushed it aside today so hopefully I finish this chapter for my patient readers.

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or the show so… that sucks.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Lunar Eclipse (part two)

* * *

In the forest

Inuyasha turned to stare at her intensely asking. "Explain something to me. Why does that bracelet scent smell like you and me? What's your name anyway?"

Kagome was thrown back that she nibbled at her lower lip. '_I wasn't expecting him to ask now when he didn't ask earlier. Think, should I tell him the truth?_'

"I… well… um, the thing is that…" Kagome stuttered before some unexpected person arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo cynically question.

Kagome turned around startle by her arrive but relieved to have an interruption. "I, nothing really, um thank you for helping me with uh, you know, looking for the person. I have to go anyway, bye."

"Wait you didn't answer my question why does that bracelet smelled-." Inuyasha asked.

"It's not important, plus there really is no need for explanation." Kagome interrupted him trying to avoid it at all cost.

"What about your-?" Inuyasha tried to ask but Kagome stopped him.

"It doesn't matter, but thank you for attempting to find her." She gave a light smile before departing.

"What did _she_ want?" Kikyo asked sharply to her dear Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked at her odd behavior. "She just wanted to find some person."

"Is that all?" Kikyo wanted to know what else could have happened if her reincarnation told him something else, like the relationship they had.

"Yeah, that's all. Why are you acting like this, you never acted like this before? What between you and her that you're not telling me?" Inuyasha persisted.

Kikyo silence herself thinking of what to tell him. "She's the reason why we weren't together. She was the one that ruin our relationship, when she left; we were finally able to be together. But now that she has come back I'm afraid she'll do it all over again."

Inuyasha not knowing much of what was real believe her. '_That would explain why she didn't want to tell me her name or any of my question and why she was so nervous and then relief when I told her I didn't remember her. It all makes sense, and she asked for my help._' "What's her name?" he asked seething.

Kikyo hesitated in whether it was a good idea to tell him or it wouldn't do any good; she decided not to risk it. "I don't want to say, I hate her and anything about her, even her name." She walked away angrily to leave Inuyasha to digest the new information.

* * *

The Edge of the Village

Walking back defeated Kagome makes it back to the old hut and Sango busy feeding Miri but looked up when the flap on the door was pushed aside. "Kagome, where have you been?"

Kagome just flopped herself on the floor defeated. "I went to look for my daughter, but even _he _couldn't help me. The scent ended in the same place that we stopped last night. He said there was a demon there too and that both of them disappear there so I don't know if she's safe or not."

Sango made an inaudible gasp but tried to comfort her. "We could still find her. If the demon wanted to do any harm they wouldn't have taken her away. We'll find her Kagome, _we'll find her._"

Kagome lowered her shoulders, the possibility of finding her with hours since she disappeared was going against her but she still had to think optimistic.

* * *

The Cave

Eating her fish that Sanumi brought her Katasha was full and smiled up at her. "Thank you for breakfast Sanumi."

"You're welcome Child." Sanumi sat across Katasha. The little girl stood up and walked towards the older female.

"Sanumi, when will I get to see mommy and daddy?" Katasha asked as she sat on top of her lap, now comfortable being next to the demon.

Looking down to the little girls pleading innocent eyes Sanumi was beginning to have a bond with her. "You will see them when the sun sets and the moon rises."

Tasha looked into her eyes as they change color once again from vibrant green to grey blue. "Why at night?"

Sanumi grey blue eyes meet with confused honey gold eyes. "That's when the lunar eclipse happens."

"_Lunar eclipse_, what is that?" Katasha asked not knowing what it was.

"It is when the moon gets covered up for a while before coming back." She explained. Katasha eyes widen in wonder not knowing what it looks like.

"That's when I'll see mommy and daddy right?"

"Yes child." Sanumi said looking away her eyes turning grey. Katasha saw the color change and snuggled into Sanumi. The motion brought her back and she wrapped her arms around the small child protectively.

* * *

Dusk in the Forest

Kagome rest her head on the same tree her daughter disappeared. '_Where could she be…? What if I never find her…? Do I leave, knowing I will never see my daughter again?_' tears were threatened to fall as the thought of losing the only thing she loved more then her life itself.

"_Mama…_"

Whirling behind her to where she heard her sweet daughter's voice call her but was disappointed when she didn't see her there; it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Sighing she turned around her eyes locked on the ground when she saw a shadow, she looked up in surprise.

Cold gold eyes pierce into her wide chocolate brown eyes, she managed to chock out. "Inuyasha!?"

He narrowed his eyes at her giving her a sinking feeling as the animosity was radiating through his body and into her accelerating heart. "W-what are you doing here?"

Raw fear showed in her eyes as he kept silent bringing back what he said so long ago.

_Kikyou said sweetly, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Have you come to leave my reincarnation and come to me my love?"_

"_Yes, Kikyou I came to tell you that I love you and not your reincarnation." he said with vemon on reincarnation._

She blinked the tears that rose up with that bitter memory, clenching her jaw she narrowed her eyes at him as well. "What do you want?"

The last rays of sunlight left leaving them in the dark which only sent shivers down Kagome's spine but was it from fear or the old memories when they spent the night together? Shaking off those thoughts she felt odd standing in front of the man that hurt her so much yet her heart ached for him, despise knowing the pain it brought her.

As the moon began to shine making it brighter for the two Kagome felt something compelling her to leave. Taking a step backwards Inuyasha smirked a bit. "Leaving so soon?"

When he said that, his tone sent fear from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Sprinting away from him he leaped in front of her blocking her path. "Why are you running?"

Her heart skipped a beat for fear of her safety; she made a mad dash to the left where he reached her in no time. Taking a step forward towards her she took steps backward trying to keep her distance.

Cornered in a tree Kagome saw as he approached her; like a predator to his prey. Her breathing hitched up to shallow short breaths as he invaded her personal space. Grabbing her jaw as she swallowed Inuyasha smirked at her fear. Her lips trembled at how close he was; how could she still want to kiss him even after what he did and the fear he brought her?

"… _I love you not your reincarnation."_

That snapped her out of the temptation and she slid away from him. Clenching her fist she turned to him, her tone turned icy. "Why are you here? Did you not have enough the last time?"

The moon shone illuminating her, showing the anger and resentment her voice implied. Inuyasha scowl at her statement. '_She has some nerve to say that when she clearly knows the truth._' He was about to reply when he got a whiff of the scent that he had to find this morning.

"Mama!" the young girl ran towards Kagome. Stunned at seeing her Kagome grabbed her as Katasha jumped into her arms.

"Katasha, you're okay. Thank Kami, where have you been, I've been looking for you." Kagome scolded her but hugged her again overjoyed to have her daughter safe with her.

Katasha just smiled at being with her mom again. "Sorry Mommy, I had to wait till night time to see you, until the _lunar eclipse?_"

"But why sweetie?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

Katasha didn't replied but turned her head towards the hanyou, wigging out of her mother's arms she ran towards him. "Daddy!"

Kagome eyes widen as Katasha actually acknowledge Inuyasha. '_She knows Inuyasha is her father?_'

Inuyasha stared at the young girl strange as she looked exactly like that woman that stood there stun but what did she mean by daddy? The girl held her arms straight in the air waiting for something. Before finding out what she wanted Kagome picked her up.

"Ka-Katasha, why did you call him daddy?" Kagome asked her nervously.

She looked at her confused why her mother would ask her a silly question. "Because he's my daddy, mommy."

"Wh-who told you that sweetie?" Kagome voice went and octave higher.

"Sa…" Katasha almost replied when she looked at the shadow that appeared around them, looking above the moon was slowly disappearing from the black circle. "Mommy look, the lunar eclipse!"

Both adults looked towards the sky as the moon was being covered by the earth's shadow. When the moon was fully eclipsed Katasha looked towards her father. "Mommy what happened to daddy?"

Taking her eyes off the dark moon her eyes averted to where Inuyasha stood; blacked haired, no claws or fangs, nor dog ears. Inuyasha stood looking at both of them as the softness in his eyes returned. Without missing a beat her heart responded to those eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time.

As the shadow started leaving Inuyasha started to pulse as the demon blood dormant for a few minutes when the moon was blocked, his hair turned white and his ears, claws and fangs returned. Katasha looked in awed at seeing him transform while Kagome tighten her grip on her daughter.

Inuyasha eyes flickered towards them with the same softness before being pulled into the spell. "Ka-Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him nervous as to what he was going to do as Katasha had her arms wrapped around her neck looking at him too.

Inuyasha's eyes moved from Kagome to Katasha clinging to her mother. A breeze past by them letting her scent come into his nose; his eyes grew larger as the scent register in his mind. That was his daughter with Kagome but how could that had happened? How long had he not notice anything happening? How long had he been incapacitated? Looking at their daughter it had been many years. What had he done?

"Kagome," he said softly but notice when she flitch. "I-I'm…"

"Momma, I have a message for both of you." Katasha voiced through the tension.

Both look at their daughter. "What is it?"

"Sanumi wanted to apologies for what she did to both of you." Katasha said to both of them.

"Who's Sanumi honey?" Kagome asked her not sure who this person was.

"Sanumi the one that helped me when I fell into the well, told me who my daddy was, and took care of Me." she explained it to her mother.

"But why does Sanumi have to apologies to us, I should be thanking her for keeping you safe." Kagome replied hugging her closer.

"Mommy, she said she was sorry for putting a spell on daddy. She said she had to and that's why you weren't with him when I was born. Sanumi said she was very, very sorry." Katasha tried to explain to her mother.

Kagome looked at her daughter surprised. "A spell, why would she put a spell on him?"

Katasha frown. "Because the mean lady told her to or Sanumi wouldn't have her freedom. Mommy I have a message for This Lady Kikyo too."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other for a second before looking at their daughter. "Why do you have a message for her?"

"Sanumi wanted to give her a message but didn't want to talk to her so I do it for her." She blinked.

"What was the message?" Inuyasha asked his daughter.

She turned her head towards him and her golden eyes met his. "Sanumi said to tell This Lady Kikyo that her time is up, that she will not help her and not to look for her. The spell been lifted and will never…" she paused trying to remember. "Oh! Never come back."

She smiled at her parents for remembering the message while Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other shocked.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! I finish this chapter after my month long writer's block. Please I hope you like this chapter and I finally took the spell of and Inuyasha knows he has a daughter, Kagome knows about the spell too and Kikyo been exposed. -sigh- whoa that's a lot in one chapter I was originally going end it when Inuyasha regain his memories but I elongated the chapter and let them find out about the spell. Hope y'all enjoyed it… I'm tired it's past eleven pm and I have school tomorrow. Adios muchachos and muchachitas!


End file.
